If Avengers helped the Agents
by sockserz
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the Avengers helped the gang in season 2? Well here is my version. Now at M for later chapters and lots of Captain Hacker
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**Ok so first fan fic and well I picked the worst time to write it because I just started another semester at college and well I have a LOT of reading to do each week soooo… yea sorry in advance and I will try to update as much as I can as frequently as I can.**

It started out as any normal day would for Steve. Wake up at the crack of dawn, go for a 10 mile run, go to the gym in the tower and punch a bag till it breaks, and finally join the rest of the avengers for breakfast. This was his routine ever since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. 6 months ago and he was growing restless. He was itching for a sign of Bucky or even a lead but nothing, jack squat and it was pissing him off, along with Natasha's constant attempts to set him up on a date. So when a JARVIS announced that someone was hacking into the tower Steve jumped to find out where the person was so he could get some action. However before the AI could answer one of Starks projector screens came to life and projected probably the most beautiful girl Steve had ever seen. Long brunette hair with bangs, tan-ish skin, big brown doe eyes, and full pink lips that were just begging him to kiss her. She smiled and turned to someone off screen saying "too easy!"

"What do you mean too easy! I just upgraded JARVIS's firewall this morning!" a fuming Stark said while typing away on his computer to try and trace the call.

"Yea well it still sucks" the girl said and then proceeded to stick her tongue out. Which then turned into the girl and Stark arguing like little children till someone off screen spoke up.

"That's enough Skye" a familiar voice that made Natasha and Clint's eyes widen.

Skye looked away from the screen "Fine DC, but this isn't over Stark!"and moved out of the way and a second later a man all too familiar to the Avengers moved into the camera's view which made them all gasp in shock.

"Hi guys," said the not dead Phil Coulson, "you miss me?"

So after much explaining that it was in fact the real Coulson and not an evil copy or a mutant (lets says that the Avengers know about the X-Men), they all rejoiced about the fact the Coulson didn't die which then Coulson corrected.

"I did die, for a couple of days in fact"

That is when Bruce decided to speak up, "I'm sorry Coulson, but that's impossible, the brain..."

"I know its impossible Bruce, but it is possible if you know the right people and have the right formula"

All of the Avengers stared back at Coulson confused. "I explain when I get there, which would be in about 15 minutes. Coulson out."

The screen went black and disappeared from view and the Avengers were left staring at the wall.

**Ok Ok I know I went in a couple different directions and it is shorter than I wanted but I do have a plan for this story so let me know what you think if you are interested. I plan on doing a Steve and Skye pairing I am debating on doing a lemon but idk I have never written one before and I might just make it on a separate one shot or let your imaginations run wild. Next chapter I plan on the teams meeting and Coulson's explanation. Since I planned this before the underground city I might have the team spend the night at the tower and Steve find Coulson drawing the weird shapes into one of the walls. And then the team and Avengers will head to the city in the third chapter or something like that. I plan on adding some flirtations between Steve and Skye in there maybe even a whole chapter on it but idk how good I am at writing romance. Also one last thing, idk if I should have Ward be bad or good so ima start a poll for probably the one person who is going to read this but yea a poll, good Ward or bad Ward (ill leave him out next chapter and try to add him in the third cause I could start a romance rivalry between Steve and Ward for Skye's affections). So let me know what you think and ill update as much as I can but ya know…college.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and Explanation

**Chapter 2: Introductions & Explanations**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..**

**Thank you to Dixie 326, kJennyf, and writerchick786 for the reviews and suggestions. In the 3 hours that I was in the defensive driving course I was sorta planning the story out and to answer questions: Nope this is starting before episode 10 of season 2 before Skye gets her powers and when she does I might keep them like low key at first "might". Secondly the very short term poll I took out is leaning towards Ward being bad and well who doesn't like a protective Steve ;). And lastly for now I am keeping the lemon out of this fic and will post it separately when the time comes. So here comes Chapter 2!**

***Line Break***

About 15 minutes later the sound of the elevator door opening caused the Avengers to simultaneously whip their heads towards the elevator. Walking out of the elevator came Coulson, an Chinese (I believe that is what May is) woman, two African American men, one tall and buff looking one and one shorter and slimmer, a younger looking couple that were talking about some experiment, the girl with an English accent and the boy with a Scottish accent, two other people who looked like a couple with how close they were standing to each other, the brunette man, slightly shorter than the tall blonde.

Then finally she came walking into the room. Steve couldn't take her eyes off of her, she was stunning even in casual clothing. She looked around the room and then finally at him where they just gazed at each other for a minute before loud and congratulatory remarks were pronounced to Coulson for staying tough and alive, she looked away blushing. Only then did Steve go over to Coulson to start a conversation with his biggest fan.

"So you have to tell us what happened and why you didn't reach out to us," Stark said while breaking out the liquor.

"Well first I believe that proper introductions are needed so you get to know my team, Coulson stated while turning down the drink Stark was trying to push into his hand.

Coulson pointed over to the Chinese woman, "That is Agent May our pilot for the bus."

Clint's eyes widened, "You got the Cal-"

"Don't call me that!" said May as she glared daggers at Clint who the proceeded to hide behind Natasha.

"Hello May," Natasha said smiling to May who smiled back and then proceeded to go back to glaring at Clint.

Coulson went down the line introducing his team, Mack, Trip, FitzSimmons, Bobbi, Hunter, and finally the one Steve could not stop staring at, Skye. However, Stark then proceeded to ruin the moment by going up to her and arguing over hacking and his servers being the best ever.

"Obviously not if I could hack into them from my cheap laptop," Skye said to Tony that looked at her in shock.

"You hacked the system I built from a cheap laptop!?"

"Yup and it only took about 5 minutes."

Before the argument escalated further, the boy Fitz and the girl Simmons also commonly known as FitzSimmons as Steve was told, decided to bust into the conversation and convince Tony to show him his new toys. In which case Tony agreed very excitedly after exchanging sentences with words Steve did not understand because no one in the tower really ever appreciated his work, not even Bruce. Bruce had dismissed himself a little earlier during the argument between Tony and Skye because he felt the big guy coming on with the tension between the two. Conversations started to arise between the Avengers and agents, however Skye was effectively dodging Steve and he didn't know why.

His thoughts didn't last long when Coulson came in the middle of the group and told the agents to go get their bags from the bus (Cause let's just say that when fixing the tower, Tony made the roof a bit bigger) and then sat down when they boarded the elevator and JARVIS relayed the order down to where Tony was showing FitzSimmons his inventions. A couple minutes later Coulson found himself under the watchful eye of the Avengers (minus Thor cause I am leaving him on Asgard for right now and Bruce who went to his room) waiting for an explanation.

"So like I said before I did die for a couple of days." Coulson started before being interrupted by the multiple voices asking questions.

"Please let me just say what I want to say and then you can ask questions," Coulson said to the Avengers before preceding to tell them everything except for the side effects of the alien substance. To say that the Avengers were stunned was an understatement, even Natasha and Clint were stunned to learn about the facility and the other people who were injected and treated with the substance. However, at the end of the story Coulson said something that made Steve's head fly up.

"The girl Skye, she was also injected," Coulson said while looking down.

Steve had a mix of emotions flooding through him since he was told that it was really only used on people who were dying. "What happened to her?" Steve asked with shock, anger and sadness in his voice which Natasha picked up on, along with the stares that were shared before.

"That is for her to explain not me. But it was pretty traumatizing for her, and I don't think she will ever talk about it to anyone." Coulson said with a sad look in his eyes.

Just then the elevator door dinged and opened to reveal said girl and gang. "Hey DC where are we bunking?"

Tony spoke before Coulson could "I reserved you each your half floor since the tower is so large I split each floor into two living areas. (Don't you think and entire floor since I expanded the roof making the entire structure bigger be a little too much for one person….unless you brought a guest over ;) ok sorry getting off track).

"Hey Capsicle, Widow, mind showing the team to their rooms?"

Steve looked up at Skye and said "It would be my pleasure."

**Ok Chapter 2 done! Let me know if you like it and if you don't like it when authors do author notes instead of chapters don't worry I won't do that unless absolutely necessary. And just to inform you, when I go on breaks and weekends I don't have firefighter one or lots of reading I will try to write and update but I will especially do it once I am done for the semester! I also have other stories I want to write like and Avengers and Agent Carter crossover cause no one has done that yet. So thank you for reading I will try to make the chapters longer from now on. **

**Next Chapter: Room Tour, Natasha confronts Steve about the staring, and Steve and Skye (anyone got a ship name for them cause I don't want to call them Stye cause it sounds like that thing where you get a cut on the inside of you eyelid and then it blows up cause dirt gets in it-had too many of those thanks contacts-but what about Skeve?)**

**Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Skeve time!

**Chapter 3: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**So I have decided that I will work on this fan fic on Thursdays when I get done with my classes since I don't have any classes on Fridays! Yay now onto to show!**

*Widow POV*

As we went to each floor showing Coulson's team their rooms, I took a good look at the girls to see if any of them would be good for Steve. I had already left May out because well…..she might already have a thing for someone else. I would have went for the tall blonde because she would sorta match Steve but with the way her and the shorter brunette guy were sneaking glances at each other I concluded that they were a "thing" which was only reinforced when they both got out on the same floor. Then I looked over to the biochemist Jemma. She looked sweet and in need of some man in her life but I got the vibe that her and that other scientist had a connection between them and I don't want to interfere with soulmate stuff. Bad mojo. Finally I turned to the young brunette with the big brown doe eyes that I caught Steve sneaking glances at before. Now she had potential for Steve, nice build, strong frame, smart, could help him with tech, and she seemed nice enough except for this feeling that Natasha got from her like there was untapped potential just waiting to burst out of her. I shook the vibe off and made note to keep an eye on her but to also confront Steve about it when I got a brilliant idea on how to kick off my plan to get Steve a girl.

When assigning rooms I made sure that Skye was the last one to not have a floor partner so she would have to share with someone *wink* *wink*. When the two scientists got off I hit the button for Steve's floor.

"Natasha what are you doing," Steve asked with pure confusion written all over his face.

"Well Cap, Skye here has nowhere to stay since there are no more guest floors and everyone else of the Avengers floors has a bunk mate except your floor. And I don't think Skye or Bruce would like to bunk with each other, and Pepper certainly doesn't want any girl besides herself sleeping with Tony so you get her." I said with a smirk. (Let's say that Thor doesn't really stay on earth and if he does Tony can make him a room).

I looked towards Skye who was blushing a little and then all of a sudden stopped and her face grew into an emotionless mask. 'Strange' I thought.

The elevator dinged and opened up to Steve's floor. "Have fun you two but not too much fun!" I said as I proceeded to push a blushing Steve and Skye out of the elevator. Steve looked back at me but all he saw before the elevators doors closing was my victory smirk.

"Plan A complete"

***Line Break***

*Steve POV*

I turned back around after being pushed out of the elevator to see a smirking Natasha before the elevator doors closed. 'Dammit I knew she was planning something!"

I turn back around to see a nervously waiting Skye. She's so cute when she is nervous I think before I scold myself. 'You don't know anything about her besides her name, that she was injected with the same stuff Coulson was ejected with, she cute, she has pretty eyes, nice…..ARGH enough Steve you shouldn't think about a woman like that. You are a proper gentleman.'

Skye looked at him weirdly and realizing he must look stupid standing there like he was he cleared his throat and showed her around. "We each have a full kitchen, dining room, living room, master bedroom, master bath, guestroom, guest bath, basically a luxury apartment." He said while showing her around.

He opened up the door to his room and let her walk inside. She looked over to him confused on why they were in his room and opened her mouth to say something but he said something first, "You are staying in here and I am going to the guest room."

She looked at him shocked, "You don't have to do that," she said shyly, "I can take the guest room, it is your floor."

Steve smiled warmly at her, "I can't give a beautiful woman like yourself a crappy bed, you deserve the best."

Skye looked away and blushed. I went over and grabbed some clothes from my dresser, "I'll let you get unpacked and maybe after you could show me how to use some of that technology I hear you're good at?"

"Stark not a good teacher?" she asked jokingly.

I looked at her, "Is that even a question? He calls me a gorilla stuck in the Stone Age!"

I see she is trying not to laugh. She probably doesn't want to make me feel bad or embarrassed so I start laughing for her and she joins in a second later.

"So I am hoping you are a better teacher then him," I said while walking toward the bedroom door, "I'll be out in the living room."

I closed the door and strode over the guest bedroom where I put my things away thinking about Skye.

***Skye POV***

When the door closed behind Steve I started giggling like a mad woman 'I am going to be sleeping in Captain America's room on his bed! Oh how jealous Coulson is going to be. He will probably want me to steal Steve's sheet for him." I thought. "Woah stop acting girlie Skye and get out there before Steve thinks that you are going through his things."

While unpacking my mind drifted to Steve. I thought about his smile and how perfect it looked on him. About his voice and how deep it was. About his muscles and how his arms would feel wrapped around her as they fell asleep, about his delicious abs which I still have yet to see, and taste….hold it girl did you just say taste? Yup!

"Ugh! Stop thinking those things Skye I know it has been a while and Steve is a wonderful guy but he's not like that! And he wouldn't like a girl like me anyway I am too broken," I said to myself while finishing unpacking. I fixed my makeup and went out into the living room to see Steve sitting on the couch trying to figure out an iPhone. I chuckled at how cute he looked when he was confused and he looked up at me with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Help," he said in such a playfully sounding weak voice which made me laugh even harder before walking over and helping him out. I didn't know how much time had passed but we were doing OK. Steve got the basics for a flip phone since I decided to work with the oldest tech first and work our way up to the present. "And that is how it's done," I said while finishing up showing him an android.

As I handed it to him our fingers touched and I felt electricity run through them which made me quickly pull my hand back and made the phone fall on the floor. I looked back up at Steve holding my hand to find him in the exact same position, hand waiting to receive the phone which was now on the floor, but his eyes were wide with shock.

"You felt that too?" he asked quietly while reaching for my hand.

At first I didn't let him but soon after staring into those mesmerizing blue eyes I allowed him to take my hand which he held softly in between the two of us. I still felt the tingles of electricity flow between us which made me shiver at the feel, but it was a good feeling. I looked down to try and find out why this was happening but I only see our hands. When I look back up Steve's face is only about an inch or two away from mine and still coming. My mind was at war, 'Is he going to kiss me? Of course he is you idiot! But I don't want to kiss him it might not end well Just shut up and go suck face with Captain America!' We leaned in closer our lip barely touching…..

**Ok I am evil MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! Hate me all ya want! So yup lots of Skeve in here. Let me know what ya think!**

**Love You All!**


	4. Chapter 4: Captain Hacker and surprise!

**Chapter 4: **

**Ok this one will be more on Skeve or thanks to writerchick786 Steve and Skye's new ship name is "Captain Hacker". Now back to where we left off…..**

***Line Break***

*Skye POV*

We leaned in closer our lip barely touching….when Stark's voice boomed, "Hey Capsicle, dinner is getting cold!"

We both jumped back at the sound of Stark's voice. I closed my eyes and calmed my racing heart. 'Did I just almost kiss Captain America?' I thought as I looked over towards a blushing Steve on the other side of the couch. I looked back at my hands 'What was that tingly feeling?' I look back at Steve who has gotten up and offered a hand to me.

"Shall I escort you to dinner?" he asked with a genuine smile on his face.

For some reason the rational side of my brain wasn't working because I took Steve's hand and looped my arm around the one he offered me and lead me to the elevator. It a silent ride up after what almost occurred just minutes before. I look over to Steve confused when I feel his arm drop mine.

"I don't want Stark to attack you with comments about my lacking relationship skills and landing a 'catch' as he calls it," staring into my eyes as the elevator doors opened.

Calming myself down all I do is nod back at him with a smile and proceed to walk out towards the lounge room where everyone was seated eating pizza, watching the game, or talking. I grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down on the unoccupied couch. I started eating when I saw Steve make his way towards me only to be cut off by Stark sitting next to me and taking a sip of the strong smelling liquor. "So Hacks, how do you like the tower?"

Just to piss him off I decided to play his game. "Oh its ok, but I have seen better. I mean the tower is not even aero-dynamic for its height in the city. Just imagine if we were in Chicago..."

Stark then proceeded to come back with some witty comments and retorts which I flew right back in his face. 'This will be a fun night' I thought.

*Steve POV*

With Skye busy talking, more like arguing, with Tony I looked for another seat and just my luck its right next to Natasha. I inwardly groan knowing I am going to get a barrage of questions on what happened and why Skye and I are so late. What she doesn't get is that I am a complete gentleman and never "do it" with a woman I just met, I would rather court her first. I sit down next to Natasha who, like I predicted, started to bomb me with questions on why Skye and I were so late getting up here and what we were doing after she left us. So, I told her but I left out the part where I almost kissed Skye.

I don't know what happened but when our hands touched I felt electricity run though where her fingers touched my hand which she felt too since she had pulled back and looked at her hand. And that almost kiss! Oh I wanted to kill Stark a million times over. Then I thought rationally again, 'why would I want to kill Stark over a girl I know little about?' Before I could answer I was brought back to down to earth by Natasha who was snapping her fingers in my face trying to regain my attention.

"Are you sure that's all that happened? Because you were staring at Stark like he just blocked you from getting some action in the bedroom, but I know that's not your style Rogers," Natasha said while looking back and forth between the couch where Stark and Skye sat away arguing and me.

"You really like her don't you?" Natasha asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"W-What are y-you talking about?" I asked nervously.

'Oh no she has caught on.' I thought panicking.

"You Rogers have got it worse than I thought." Natasha said looking back towards Skye.

'Damn Natasha and how I can never lie around her.' I thought.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Natasha asked. "Go ask her out!"

"Natasha I barely know anything about her except that she is good with computers, is on Coulson's team, and is beautiful."

Natasha grins, "Well you can ask her all the questions you want on your date! Now go up there and get some Rogers."

As I stand up I blush. 'Wow I am just a blushing mess today.' I thought as I walk confidently over to Skye. However, again before I can reach her I get cut off again. This time by JARVIS saying that there is an incoming call for Skye. Everyone looks towards Skye as she walks cautiously towards the screen to answer the call after she got the OK from Coulson. She reaches up and presses the answer button on the holographic screen. As soon as she does a man with dark hair, a beard, and strong chiseled face and build popped up on the screen and all of the agents gasped in shock and had a look of outrage on their faces. Except for Skye. She might have looked confident but when Steve looked into her eyes he saw how broken she was and immediately wanted to beat up this guy since he obviously did something to Skye that broke her.

"Hello Skye," the man said in a deep voice

"NO! You're supposed to be locked up!" Skye screamed at the screen.

The man on the screen smiled and said, "You know no prison can hold me babe."

Steve looked between the man on the screen and the women he just met but deeply cared for. 'She has a boyfriend? Just your luck Rogers.'

Skye glares murderously at the screen, "Don't call me babe!"

Skye then proceeded to call him a lot of certain names which would have gotten Steve a bar of soap in his mouth for the rest of his life. When she was done she was huffy from the amount of force and energy she put into the words which seemed to have no effect on the man who just simply did what he had been doing this entire time, smiling.

"Well I always love our talks Skye but I have more pressing matters to discuss with you and Coulson," he said as Coulson came over when he heard his name.

"What do you want Ward?" Coulson asked unamused.

"Skye of course."

Skye rolled her eyes, "Like I would go anywhere with you."

"Well I have a debt to pay to someone very close to you and he is expecting payment."

"Well that's not my fault," Skye said glaring.

"We'll see, you have 24 hours to decide before I take you be force and blow up your precious tower there Stark," Ward said.

"No one touches my baby!" Stark said coming into view of the screen.

Skye looked wide eyed towards Ward, "How did you-"

"I have my ways and your look just said that the information is correct. I'll be seeing you soon Skye.

Then the screen went blank and Skye was left staring at the wall.

"Skye," Coulson said touching her shoulder gently.

She jumped and it crushed me how scared, hurt, and broken she looked.

"I think I am going to head to bed," Skye said as she walked into the elevator and down to their floor.

"Coulson," I started, "who was that and why does she look like a bus ran into her?"

"That," Coulson said while pointing at the wall that once held the screen, "Was Skye's former SO. As well as her former lover."

**Ok hi it's me again. Chapter 4 done! I am trying to get as much of it done as I can because I am going to have a lot of writing assignments due soon. I hope you guys like it and don't worry *Spoiler Alert* I'll still have Skye shoot Ward after she breaks out of being held captive by Hydra. Girl Power!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own anything!**

**Author's note at bottom. Sorry if stuff is wrong or something doesn't make sense I kind of started falling asleep while writing.**

*Skye POV*

'I can't believe that this is happening! I thought angrily as the elevator brought me down to the floor. I paced the room for a couple of minutes before I looked up at the ceiling. JARVIS? I asked.

"Yes "Ms. Skye?"

"Is there a gym in the tower?"

"Yes Ms. Skye it is located on the 20th floor."

"JARVIS, send the elevator up," I said as I went the go change into workout clothes.

*Steve POV*

After Coulson's reveal he back tracked and told us what happened with the former SO Grant Ward, my knuckles were white. I wanted to throw him in the deepest part of hell for what he did to Skye. How he played with her feelings, how he lied to her, and how he 'used' her. It disgusted me. If Skye went out with me everything would be different. I would treat her the way a woman like her is supposed to be treated; the center of my world. I wouldn't use her for a de-stressor, I would make love to her. And finally I would love her with all my heart. My eyes widened so I looked like a deer in your headlights.

I was falling for Skye.

I immediately got up and excused myself from the room and headed down to the floor. When I got there it was quiet but I looked around for Skye and she wasn't there.

"Jarvis where is Skye," I asked the AI.

"She is currently in the gym punching one of your bags."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"Anytime sir."

And so I headed down to the gym

*Skye POV*

I got to the gym and looked around for something that would get my mind off that scumbag. Immediately my eyes trained on a punching bag and I set to work wrapping my hands. A few minutes later I was punching the life out of the bag since I just imagined it was Ward's face and also doing it jamming out to Don Broco 'Money Power Fame' which I had JARVIS play full blast on the speakers. I was so into punching that I didn't even notice the person watching me from the other side of the gym.

*Steve POV*

I arrived at the gym to see Skye punching my bag like there is no tomorrow with what I believe was Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing'. Thankfully after telling Stark that I have a problem with not breaking punching bags, he created a few that were double reinforced with stronger thread at the seams so they wouldn't break. Because the way Skye was going, she would have broken it by now. After a half an hour I see that one of her wraps is unraveling and I see her knuckles turning red so I go over to try to stop her which wasn't the best idea. Since I came from behind, her SHIELD training kicked in and she spun around and swung at me which I deflected a second before her fist would have connected with my face.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was me and she ran over to the stereo system to turn the music down to a much quieter level.

"Oh my gosh Steve I am so sorry I didn't know it was you! Gosh I am such an idiot!" she said as she came over and checked me over for any injures she thought she gave me.

I grabbed hold of her hands with my own and held then up between us.

"Skye I am fine, super soldier remember, even if you did manage to hit me it wouldn't hurt as much and a mark left behind would clear up in the next few minutes," I said as I looked at her hands what were still really red and almost bleeding. "Unlike you."

She blushed, probably a little embarrassed, but it was still cute. I went and got the first aid kit and proceeded back to Skye who was now sitting on the bench taking the wraps off. There was a couple of knuckles that were bleeding but I took care of them with a little rubbing alcohol, Neosporin, and for the finishing touch a pink flower Band-Aid. 'Why do we have pink flower band aids?' I thought.

I looked at the beautiful girl sitting next to me looking at anything but me. 'Well Rogers, you can either try to make a move on her or wait it out and most likely lose her forever. Why is she affecting me like this? Not even Peg- Not even she affected me like this.' It still hurt to talk about Peg and all the what if's with her if I wasn't trapped in the ice. I remember one of the last things she told me before she passed on was to move on but to make sure that I make it with someone who truly loves me the way I love them. So I even if it might be a bit early, I needed to find out how Skye felt about me. 'Here goes nothing, or everything,' I thought as I grabbed Skye's hand.

*Skye POV*

I was so deep in thought about Steve that I didn't notice what he was doing until it was too late.

For starters, Captain America is taking care of my wounds for me! EKKKKKK!

'Wait did I just ek?' I thought in horror at how much of a fan girl I sounded right then.

'What is it about Steve that brings out my girilie side?' I asked myself while trying to look anywhere but those beautiful blue eyes and that chiseled face. However my thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when I felt Steve's lips on my hand. I whip my head around to where he sits kissing all the cuts and bruises on my hands away. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done to me, caring for my body instead of just abusing it and again I felt that electricity running through me into him and vice versa; except this time amplified with his touch along with his kisses. I looked up into his eyes when he stopped and stared for gosh knows how long till he started to lean in and surprisingly I leaned in too.

However, we just couldn't get a break today since DC decided to barge in at that same moment ordering me upstairs to track down Ward. Steve and I whip our heads around to the door where DC just came through to see him wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"DC I can explain-,"

"Later Skye first we need you to find us that traitor," Coulson said while ushering me out of the room.

The last thing I did before I went out of view of Steve was mouth 'later' to him. Hopefully he saw. Then I continue to the computer room where I type away trying to pin point where Ward was.

**I was going to stop here but that would be mean.**

*Coulson POV*

Once Skye left I turned back to my life long idol Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Speaking of, Fury still needs to replace my trading cards that he ruined. I shake my head chuckling a little as I look at Steve who is still staring at the door Skye left out of.

"Judging by what I just walked in on, I can conclude that you lie her?" I ask smiling.

Steve blushed and nodded, but did not say anything towards the director of SHIELD.

"Just….She just needs some time Steve. After Ward and Miles-"

"Miles?" Steve asked as he shot up from the bench, "Who is Miles?"

"Miles was Skye's boyfriend before she came to SHIELD, and once she joined he saw how much of an idiot he really was and dumped his ass.

Steve smiled a little.

"I approve," I said looking over at Rogers.

"You approve of what?" Steve asked confused.

"I approve of you and Skye," Coulson said with a smile, "I mean you two are pretty obvious, the lingering looks, yea your pretty obvious. But fair warning, Skye likes to rush into things too fast and even if you were my childhood idol or not, I will take you out if you hurt her. She has been through enough and doesn't need another broken heart.

"Thank you Phil," I said while shaking his hand, "I ha-"

"Guys I got him! Everyone up to the common room now!" Skye's voice said over JARVIS's intercom which will certainly upset Tony with all his new firewall and work he put into it.

"I think we better go down," Steve said while heading for the elevator and pressing the button to call the elevator.

"Don't worry Coulson, I'll take it slow even if she like me back," Steve said as the elevator took us up.

**Wow he guys! Sorry! Ok so here is why I didn't update until now. Last weekend I went on a snowmobile trip and it was the first time snowmobiling this year and well I was sore after. Also, the Wi-Fi at the hotel sucked and I couldn't get the internet up. Then since you know college, I needed to catch up on my reading and work which I did this week and is why I am writing this at 12 in the morning on Saturday. So last weekend and this week I was busy but like I said in the first chapter I will try to update as much as I can. Anyway thanks for reading and we will get to some action next chapter or the following but will still have hints of Captain Hacker in there. **

**Question: Where in the underground city located again? Cuba? Puerto Rico?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Chapter 6 everyone and please read author's note at end…..**

***Line Break***

*Skye POV*

I got up to where Tony's lab was to access his super computer which would make it much faster to find Ward.

"What up Hacker girl," Tony said as I walked through the door, "ready to play with the big boys?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to where he was standing next one of his super computers. "I call the Eastern Hemisphere!" Tony screamed out once he booted up the program.

"Ok, ok I'll take western."

And so we got to work retracing signals from Ward's call. It was tricky but after a minute I caught the idiot. "AH HA!" I screamed.

Tony whipped his head towards me. "Really? Already?"

I just pointed at my screen which gave the location of an island in the Caribbean. "Jarvis please put me on speaker."

I heard a beep and then said, "Guys I got him! Everyone up to the common room now!"

I raced up to the common room with Tony right behind me and got everything set up so by the time everyone got there I could debrief them. Once everyone was seated I told them where Ward was and when Tony and I were finished explaining the details and construction of the building Coulson stood up and took his place in front of the agents and Avengers.

"Here's the plan due to publicity I only want the Avengers to come if there is a serious danger because if the Avenge Jet is seen taking off it will raise suspicion and we can't afford this to go wrong."

This silenced all objection from the Avengers because he was right. Due to the events of New York, even though it was a couple of years ago, they were still being followed around by paparazzi and new channels which can be quite annoying when you are trying to do a stealth mission and they are showing you live on TV. So he Avengers just nodded with Tony stating that he will call up Jane Foster and try to get Thor down here so Banner didn't need to hulk out. While we were creating our plan Fitz stood up so fast we thought he was trying to fly through the roof.

"What is it Fitz?" Coulson asked

"Well since we were staying here and not on the bus where we were running a scan of where that city might be located, I had the scan run on my pad too so we would know when it was complete. And it just completed."

"NOW! Ugh! Just what I need is two high priority missions having to run at the same time!" Coulson said frustrated.

"Uh, that won't be a problem, we won't need to split up," Fitz said looking up at Coulson as he brought the image on his phone to put onto the hologram. "It's exactly where Ward is."

"Well let's go kill two birds with one stone."

Everyone went to their rooms to suit up. Even the Avengers, minus Bruce, since they could be called in at a moment's notice to assist us.

After I was suited up in the black skin tight cat suit, I walked out into the living room so I could go pack up a bag of supplies for when we got down into the tunnels. I exited my room walking out backwards so I made sure I wasn't forgetting anything and closed the door. However when I turned around I dropped my backpack and almost fainted at the sight before me. Steve was in the living room looking through a basket of his clothes with his Avengers suit on. Excuse me, let me rephrase that, half on so that he was shirtless and I got to see his gorgeous chest, abs, and arms. I was in heaven and my knees tried to give out but Steve's voice brought me back down to earth.

"Sorry I washed the suit but I can't seem to find the top," Steve said as he looked up at me. His eyes widened a little as he looked at me up and down before he blushed and looked down to continue to look though the basket more before placing it aside and moving to look under the couch.

It took all my will power not to jump him right then and there. 'My gosh he was the perfect specimen.' My mind wandered back to all the things that he could do to me…'

***Steve POV***

'Where is that stupid top' I thought to myself as I looked around the room for the shirt of my suit. 'I did put it in the wash yesterday since I wanted it to smell nice and not like I just did a mission.' So I went out into the living room to look through the laundry baskets to see if it could have still been in there. I heard the sound of a door closing and a couple seconds later I heard a loud thud and looked up quickly to see Skye staring at me with her backpack on the ground. When I saw her my eyes widened, god she was stunning in the standard SHIELD cat suit, granted she would probably look stunning in a paper bag. The thought of Skye in just a paper bag made my face heat up and I looked away. I set aside the laundry basket and went to look under the couch. After finding it I stood up and started to put it on until I saw Skye still staring at me.

"Skye?"

"Skye!"

"W-What?" she seemed to snap out of whatever she was day dreaming about. She blushed and picked up her backpack. I smirked at her and suddenly got a brilliant idea to tease her since she liked my body so much, why not let her feel it. So, instead of putting on the top, I threw it onto the couch and came towards her and pulled her into a hug. Like always electricity flowed from where we touched but I held her tight.

"Be careful," I said to her stepping back from her but not letting go. I looked down into her eyes and caught her blush before she could hid her face by looking down. I caught her chin and lifted her head up so she looked back up to my face.

"Gosh you're so beautiful," I said

Skye's eyes widened and she tried to get away but I held onto her firmly.

"S-Steve, I c-can't," she said with tears starting to form in her eyes, "I can't do it again."

She broke down leaning on my chest but I hugged her tight. This was not how this as supposed to go. "Skye, Coulson told us about what Ward did to you, how he used you."

She looked up at me shaking her head, "It wasn't just him, there was another before him. Miles. I dated Miles before I came into SHIELD and during the early parts until I found out he was using me to try to get SHIELD secrets, in which case I dumped him. But still I always have a bad track record with guys, all they do is use me either for my body or my brain, sometimes both."

"Skye, I would never do that to you ever. If I am with someone then I am in it because I like all parts of them and I would worship them," I said as I rested my forehead on hers.

I cupper her face in my hands and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Brown clashed with clue when our eyes met and we found ourselves leaning in yet again.

"Wheels up in 5," agent May's voice came over the speakers.

Skye pulled back, "I need to go."

As she started to walk towards the elevator I had a mini war with myself. 'Kiss her you idiot! Show her your true feelings for her!' 'No! I can't do that! She will feel like I am using her!'

I gave up and hoped for the best when I grabbed her arm and spun her into me, crashing my lips onto hers.

***Skye POV***

As I was walking towards the elevator, I felt so exposed and I tried to work on my breathing like May taught me. That was until I was spun around and Steve's lips crashed into mine. My eyes widened but I instantly relaxed into the kiss because of how natural it felt. It was pure bliss and don't get me started on his soft, plump lips that were made for kissing. He pulled me tightly to him so there was no space in between us and I rested my hands on his bare chest. The electricity I felt every time we touched was still there but a lot stronger. Too soon though we brought apart for air. He rested his forehead on mine as we breathed deeply, our breaths mixing.

"Be careful, and call me if anything goes wrong, promise me," Steve said voiced laced with concern.

I was still entranced by the kiss that all I could do to answer him was nod to which he smirked at. God that smirk.

"And I will very much like to do that again when you come back so hurry back."

I just nodded again and when he let go of me I slowly went to the elevator and got in. I turned around to the still shirtless Captain America where he smiled did a little wave to me which I returned with a smile and a wave of my own. When the doors closed and the elevator started moving, I fell back against the wall and touched my lips. During the kiss it felt like I was meant to kiss him for the rest of my life. Steve stirred up feelings that I thought I wasn't ready to face again.

After a minute of thinking about Steve and the kiss I remembered that before the kiss I was crying and I didn't want anyone to notice so I grabbed my backpack and looked for my compact. I found it along with a note with my name on the front that looked like it was written in a man's handwriting. I opened it to see this:

_Dear Skye,_

_I know that we are only aloud on the mission if we are absolutely needed so in case I didn't get to tell you earlier, please call me if anything goes wrong because Coulson can be stubborn at times to where he won't accept help from others. My number is 555-1967. And don't hesitate to call once the mission is over or just to chat because it will ease my mind about your safety if I am talking to you._

_~Steve_

I pulled out my phone and put his number in there and put his contact name as Cap with emoji shields around his name (I think those are real). Just then the elevator dinged and opened to the rooftop where the bus was parked. It was a tight squeeze when landing but we got all the wheels on the roof even though the rest of the plane stuck out on all sides.

"Thought you got lost in Captain America," Tripp said as I climbed up the ramp.

I replied to his comment with a smack upside the head and went to go put my bag in my bunk.

"Ok everyone, get relaxed, we have 3 hours till we reach our destination," May said over the speakers from the cockpit.

I sat next to the window while taking off, watching as Avengers Tower got smaller and smaller till there was nothing left. Then instead of staring out the window for 3 hours I went down to the bay door and punched the bag a little before I got bored. I then went to the armory and got some weapons that I wanted to take ready to go before the alarms sounded. I grabbed a few guns and ran to the main room of the bus where everyone was pointing their weapons toward the spiral staircase. Only when the person came fully down the stairs did I see the problem. Grant Ward. My mind stopped and I froze looking at him wide eyed but then my shock quickly changed to anger and I raised my gun too.

"Now is that anyway to treat you boy toy Skye?" Ward asked walking towards me.

However his path got blocked by May which gave me enough time to wish that Steve was here to take care of this piece of trash when I remembered that I have his number. I quickly wipe out my phone and dial his number and quickly place it back into my pocket.

***Steve POV***

I picked up my phone that started ringing, "Hello?"

"What do you want Ward," the voice of agent May said.

My eyes widened. Ward. The guy who hurt Skye. The guy who used Skye. My Skye.

"That's simple," Ward said, "I want Skye."

**Ok so anyone know where the underground city is located? Cause I forgot as you saw above. YAY for early update! And YAY Captain Hacker finally kissed. You're Welcome. Next chapter gets more serious as you probably would have guessed. Anyway I have a lot of essays that are going to be due soon so imma work on those first and maybe a little of this in between. K? K. Tell me whatcha think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Oh hey there….*dodges chairs*…long time no see…..**

***Steve POV***

I picked up my phone that started ringing, "Hello?"

"What do you want Ward," the voice of agent May said.

My eyes widened. Ward. The guy who hurt Skye. The guy who used Skye. My Skye.

"That's simple," Ward said, "I want Skye."

That was all I needed before I called for the rest of the team. "JARVIS! GET EVERYONE UP HERE NOW!"

***Skye POV***

"That's not happening ever Ward," I said angrily.

Ward smirked, "I know how much you care about your team and how it would kill you if you were the reason one of them got hurt." As he said this one of the men behind him raised his gun and pointed it in the direction of Jemma who looked wide eyed.

"Ward don't do this!" May said aiming between Ward and the Hydra soldier next to him.

"I'll call him off only when I get Skye," Ward said looking straight into Skye's eyes.

I thought for a minute. If I go with him I will most likely not see the team again. Or the Avengers. Or Steve. My eyes started to water up with the thought of just getting this wonderful and amazing guy just to lose him because I am getting kidnapped by my stalker ex. But I had to go, for my team because Ward knew that if any of them got hurt because of me I would not forgive myself. So I decided.

"Fine, but nothing is going to happen to them."

"Skye-," May started.

"I have to, I can't let any of you get hurt because of me," I said as I stepped towards Ward.

Ward plastered a victorious smirk on his face, "I knew you would see it my way. Gun and any other weapon please."

I handed him my gun and tried to hide my phone the best I could so Tony would be able to track me where ever Ward decided he would take me. I walked up the stairs of the bus giving everyone one last look before I climbed up and out into the Hydra quinjet. Ward closed the bay door behind us and I felt us detach from the bus and head off to God knows where.

"I am not doing this just for me Skye," Ward said as he sat down next to me.

"Yea, sure," I said.

"I owe someone a favor and they are calling that in now," he said looking over at me.

"And who is calling in the favor?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your father."

***Steve POV***

In under a minute the team was assembled in the room and Tony was getting JARVIS to play back the call that cut out as soon as the team got there. As we listened to it I felt my rage grow towards Ward. First he uses her, hurts her, stalks her, and now he threatens her team. I could not stand how this guy was alive at the moment and why no one killed him before. I know, that's really dark for Captain America, well, I can be dark when I need to, even though I rarely need to be. When the call cut off everyone started running about getting everything ready for the mission. It was one of those rare times where we didn't have to vote as a team to see if we would go help out or not, since we all know how bad Hydra is, especially now with that Ward guy. I headed up to the Aveng jet once everyone was ready about 5 minutes later and tuned into the radio of the bus to see where they were headed when we heard, "Wait one is coming back."

"Shit we got bogies! Everyone strap in!"

We listened to the frequency and reached the bus's location just in time to send missiles at the bogies to set them off.

"Thanks guys," Tripp said over the coms.

"No problem," Clint replied, "We free to come aboard?"

"Yea come on down." May said.

We hooked up to the bus and went down to the common room of the bus. Tony went to work tracking Skye's phone after I told them that Skye called me when Ward showed up and that's why we came. Coulson was too worried about Skye to complain about us coming when he didn't call. I sat down next to him, "I am sorry that we didn't follow orders sir but- "

"It's ok Steve," Coulson said, "If I got a call like that from a woman I really liked, I would have done the same thing."

I sat there for another minute before I got up to go check the progress of the team. When I went around Bruce was in the lab with Fitz and Simmons who looked to be showing him their inventions, Natasha and Clint were sparing with Bobbi and Hunter, Thor and Mack were arm wrestling while Tripp watched, and Tony was still tracking down Skye's phone.

"DAMMITT!" I heard Tony yell from inside. I walked in to see him with his head down on the table and his hands in his hair.

"Every time I get close to her location they jam the signal!" Tony said exasperated while JARVIS was trying to give Tony tips around the jam.

I walk out to give Tony some space to work and went over to what looked like the bunks. As I was passing them I found May sitting in one of them just staring at the wall. "I shouldn't have let her go with him."

I sat down next to her and looked at the photo of the team that looked like it was taken recently. All of them were smiling and laughing. I missed Skye's smile and how it would brighten up a room. That's when I heard it, "AH HA!"

I raced out to where Tony was doing his happy dance. "I got her! She is in San Juan, Puerto Rico!"

Both teams raced in. "Why would he go back to the same place when he knew we were going there?" Tasha asked.

Just then the computer dinged and pictures of an intricate design and a picture that was part land and part water. The two images came together and under blinked "MATCH FOUND". All the agents looked at Coulson with worry on their faces which Coulson matched.

"What's with all I know something you don't know but its bad faces and what were you matching?" Stark asked pointing at the agents.

I raised my eyebrow at Coulson who looked like he was about to say that it was classified, "If you want the Avengers help then you don't keep anything from us. Otherwise we are going in ourselves and will not offer help when called ever again."

Coulson was trying to call my bluff but I was dead serious. This isn't the SHIELD Peggy wanted it to be, closed doors and secrets. After a minute Coulson went up to the table and brought up several more images and filled us in. "This is the obelisk, powers and origin are unknown."

"That is the Kree or what you mortals would call the inhuman device (**A/N: I saw some other authors use this term for the obelisk sooo**)." Thor said pointing at the obelisk.

Coulson and the agents looked up at Thor, "Do you know what it can do?"

"I am sorry son of Coul, I know not of its power," Thor replied.

"At least we know what it is now, but what does it have to do with San Juan?" Clint asked.

"It's where the city is."

***Ward POV* (OMG yea I did).**

I finally had her. After I delivered her to her father for some father/daughter bonding time I would be able to take her far away from here, just the two of us. I will make her see what I did before was necessary but that I was always on her side. I looked over at the beautiful woman sitting next to me just thinking of the future we would have together. I will take her around the world, finally settle down someplace, and maybe even have a kid or two. I could just picture it now. I was taken out of my day dream when I got radioed that we were almost back to base. I stood up and walked toward the cockpit to view our landing space. Once we landed I escorted Skye to the room where her father was being held so they could talk. She had stayed quiet after I told her that her father was waiting for her here. I know she probably didn't want to see him but she had to so I could no longer be in his debt and be free to take her where I pleased. About 20 minutes went by since I left Skye in there. We had a plan, once Skye's father told her the story about how Whitehall killed her mother, we would get her out of here because she would at least trust us a little more than she does now. When the door opened I knocked out the guard standing next to the door and motioned them forward while I took the guns off the soldier. We were almost out when we turned a corner and came face to face with Whitehall himself.

"Well, well, well," Whitehall said, "Leaving so soon?"

I held up my guns while Skye's father tightened his grip on his scalpel. One of the soldiers went up to Skye with a case and opened it to reveal the obelisk.

"Pick it up." Whitehall said to Skye.

I had believed Skye's father that Skye was one of those special people that was able to pick up the obelisk. However now that I was faced with it, like most people I had my doubts that it would work. However, before I could say anything Skye picked up the obelisk and held it. Everyone's eyes were on Skye for the next couple of seconds and when nothing happened Whitehall plastered on a victorious grin.

"Like mother, like daughter." he said.

Before he could say anything else Skye snapped and attacked the guard next to her which snapped both me and Skye's dad into action and we took out the rest of the guards around us. However, when we tried to take out the other ones we were overwhelmed and tied up in what looked to be the kitchen. We were left with a guard but Skye's father took him out after getting free and ran off with the guards gun saying he would be back to get us. A few minutes later I managed to get free from a knife I found and went over to Skye. She looked scared when I approached her with a knife and skeptical when I cut her free.

"Follow me and stay behind me," I said as I grabbed one of the guards' guns and checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Ok Skye it's all clear," I said as I started inching my way out the door more.

That's when I heard gun shots and pain flared up my side.

**Ok so yea I know that the dialogue at the end does not match the actual episode but I couldn't exactly look it up in class. Yea that's right I am being bad and writing fanfiction in my English class ;D So yea SURPRISE! I wrote a Ward POV. Your Welcome. Ok question time! I know from the preview of the new episodes and from other fanfictions that Skye is going to have some kind of powers, earth related or not. So my question is: Do you want me to write Skye with the earth powers or some other powers. Like since this a Captain Hacker fic should I make Skye a super soldier too? Or nah. (Don't worry, Skye still won't age like her mother). Just tell me what you think ad thanks for the reviews. And to whoever asked if Skye will help Steve find Bucky, Yes she will cause my fic is most likely going to branch off from the show after the whole into the city thing since new episodes don't start until March. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….still!**

**Hello again! 3 Please read authors note below.**

***Skye POV***

I looked down at Ward who fell to the ground holding his side. He pulled his hand away to see it covered in blood.

"Never turn your back on you enemy," I said walking past him and out into the hall, "You taught me that one."

"S-Skye-!" Ward cried out but it was too late I was gone. Besides the gun I also grabbed the guards' radio so I could hear where the other guards were in the building when I overheard that the Avengers were here. I started to run trying to find one of the Avengers when I ran into what looked to be a hole going down into a cave.

***Steve POV***

We landed with the cloaking on, close to where the Hydra base was. Since the Avengers would be too noticeable since we were tip toeing around a Hydra base, we stayed back on the bus. We waited until the agents got back to brief us on our assignments. Coulson brought up an aerial map of San Juan where we knew the city was.

"Here is the one entrance that we can get to where Hydra isn't stationed or underwater," Coulson said pointing at a small dot on the edge of the island. "Clint, FitzSimmons, Mack, Tony, and Tripp will be going there to conduct the engineering portion to blow up the place while the rest of us will infiltrate the base."

"If I may I prefer to stay back here," Bruce said nervously, "Don't want the other guy getting stuck down there."

"That is fine Dr. Banner," Coulson said, "Let's move."

Both teams parted ways, one to the entrance to the city, the other to the Hydra base to not only take it out but to get Skye back. Oh how I could wait to spend time with her again, to hold her, to touch her. Oh how she has crawled her way into my heart with the few short days that I spent with her. It felt like a fairytale for a minute, love at first sight, or how the prince and princess would fall in love within only days of meeting. I know what Bucky would say right now if I told him what I was thinking, "Just go ask her out punk."

I shake the thought from my head. I can't be distracted with Bucky right now, I need to focus on getting Skye back. As we sneak our way towards the Hydra base I keep hoping that Ward has not done anything to her. Just with the thought of Ward touching her makes me see red but since we are on a covert mission I try to calm myself the best I can but I leave that rage there for when I find Ward. We slowly make our way inside the base with Thor hanging out above, ready to swoop in when the fighting starts. I take out the first guard while Tasha and May get the other two. We slowly make our way around, every once in a while one member splits off down a hallway until each of us were by ourselves. Soon guns are being fired and mayhem ensues in the patio area in the center of the house. Thor swoops down when I look over the edge of the railing to observe if anyone needs help. When I see that they are fine I press on. I go into what looks like a kitchen and see three chairs with bindings around the feet of them, an unconscious guard, and blood, lots of blood. I fear the worst and break all my cover by running down the halls screaming for Skye.

***Skye POV***

I cautiously walk around the hole in the center of the floor which has a rope going down it. I lean in and shin my flashlight in but see no bottom. That's when I hear it.

"Mack?" a voice that sounded like Reyna asked, "Show me."

I heard footsteps walking off into the distance. Mack was down there? If he was that means that everyone else is here but then why would Mack help Reyna. I called up Coulson since I didn't have coms. He answered after only one ring.

"SKYE!? Where are you?" Coulson screamed into the phone.

"Don't worry DC I am fine but Hydra has a hole going down into a cave and I think Mack is in there with Reyna."

"Skye get away from there. That hole is to the city." Coulson said frantically.

"The city!?" I said wide eyed, "If Reyna is down there that means that she has the obelisk!"

"Skye don't-" Coulson got in before I ended the call. I looked down the hole again before I started to slide down that wire.

***Coulson POV***

"Dammit!" I said as I slid the phone into my pocket. "May cover me!"

I ran to the other side of the patio area and got onto the coms. "I found Skye!"

Immediately chatter went over the coms but one stood out over the rest.

"Where is she?!" Steve asked.

"Look for a room with a hole in the center of it," I said, "She went down into the city."

"I am going after her!" Steve said after a serious of grunting in the background.

"Rogers don't!" I said, "You know what will happen if you do."

**10 minutes before Skye's call**

"Coulson!" Jemma's frantic voice came over coms. "The city its….its"

"Simmons spit it out!"

"It's cursed!" Jemma screamed starting to break down.

"Barton what is going on down there!"

"Mack," Clint replied, "He touched the floor and something started to control him. We had to get the toxic suits to go back down."

I sighed into the coms. "Proceed with the plan with caution."

"That also is a problem sir," Clint said nervously, "We can't use any electronic devices down there. We are running around blind and had to make makeshift bombs."

"Just get it done," Steve replied before I could.

**Present**

I ran through a hallway and came to where Whitehall was. Before I could think of anything else, I shot and Whitehall went down. I walked slowly up but Cal reached him first.

"NOOOOOO!" Cal screamed, "He was mine to kill!"

I ran to find Skye before he could say anything else. I checked every room I went past until I came upon a room with a bunch of digging equipment in it and a large hole in the center of it. "I found the hole!" I yelled over coms.

"Where is it?" Steve asked.

"Steve I told you-" I started.

"Dammit Coulson where is the hole!" Steve yelled.

I sighed, "In the room right near the back stairs." (**A/N: Complete guess).**

"Less than I minute later Steve came barreling though the door and jumped down the hole before I could stop him.

"Simmons!" I yelled over coms, "Stop the bombs."

I didn't wait for an answer when I grabbed a couple of glow sticks and followed after my childhood hero. When I reached the bottom he was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit Steve!" I said as I turned on a glow stick and ran around the tunnels.

I walked around for what felt like hours but was really only 5 minutes until I came upon Mack.

"Mack." I said as I cautiously approached him. "You ok?"

He didn't move a muscle and when I came around to face him his eyes took up a reddish color but he stayed still. That's when I heard it "SKYE!"

I ran over to where Steve was pounding on the rounded stone wall.

"Steve!" I said to him trying to stop him, "Stop or you will bring this entire place down on us!"

"I can't Coulson!" Steve said frantically, "I already lost one gal and I'll be dammed if I lose another!"

"Whatever is happening in there I am sure that Skye can handle it." I said as I prayed that my statement would play out true.

***Skye POV***

I followed the little voice in my head until I came upon Mack.

"Mack?" I asked as I moved past him to look at him.

He showed no emotion nor did he acknowledge my existence. He just kept staring at the entrance to what looked to be a cave to somewhere. I followed it till I came into a chamber with a center table well…in the center. Reyna came out of the shadows and headed towards the table holding the obelisk.

"Glad you could make it," Reyna said as she placed the obelisk on the table.

"Reyna don't!" I said trying to reach for the obelisk but instead the outer layer dissolved revealing an interesting looking crystal.

"It is too late," Reyna said, "Just watch the magic happen.

The chamber started to close as I heard my name being called. I looked behind me to see Steve running towards the chamber and trying to throw his shield to stop the door from closing but with no luck. The door closed but not before Tripp came in from the other side.

"Skye are you ok?" Tripp asked coming over to look me over.

"Yea but what is going on!"

"It is time for the chosen to receive their gifts," Reyna said as she looked towards the crystal that started to glow.

All of a sudden I started feeling weird in my feet and I looked down to find that the stuff that covers people who touch the obelisk is starting to rise up on me. I try to move but it is no good. I look over to Reyna and see the same exact thing happen to her. Before I am completely covered in the stuff I look one last time over to Tripp. He looked at me with fear in his eyes which I returned to him. Then everything went dark.

I opened my eyes and could still see everything but it was a little dark. I saw Tripp trying to figure out what to do next. And if I could have stopped him I would have. Tripp kicked the crystal and it shattered and threw him back, but not before a shard of the crystal impaled hi in the stomach. He looked back at me with sorrow filled eyes and turned to the stone ash I was covered in. That is when the stone ash on me started to break apart. A tear rolled down my cheek and in what felt like what would be in a movie, I broke the rest of the mold in one quick break in slow motion. I immediately ran over to where the stone ash that used to be Tripp was eroding away from the mini explosion my breaking out caused and I cried. I let it all out. I sobbed, I wailed, and I beat the floor with my fists. I didn't even realize that when I beat my fists on the floor it started an earthquake which opened the doors. I screamed for Tripp and didn't even notice when someone was trying to lift me up. I didn't even realize how much energy this entire experience cost me when I passed out. The last thing I remember was Steve's concerned and sad face and then all black.

**Hey everyone look at that! So yea I gave Skye earth powers like everyone who reviewed wanted. And to Guest: It is DC now because Agent Coulson (AC) is now Director Coulson. So yea thank you for reviewing! This is the last part of the story to follow along with the TV story plot unless I can somehow come back to it because I highly doubt that you all want me to wait until the show comes back on in March. Ok so here is the rundown of where I want to take this story: Skye has to learn how to control her new powers and Steve will be there for her every step of the way. (Insert separate smut (choice 1)). Then I want Steve to start searching for Bucky again and Skye will help Steve (Insert separate smut (choice 2). So pick where you want me to make the smut or lemon for this story….maybe even both. There will definitely be making out scenes and of course shirtless scenes because….shirtless! Because this is a romance and adventure fic! Gotta include both!**

**3**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: if you do not like any form of sexual smuttiness I will place $ when it starts and again when it finishes. It is quick and is not a lemon. Not even foreplay but just to be safe for those people who hate fics that write in arousal.**

***Steve POV***

I cradled Skye in my arms carrying her out of the chamber bridal style. I ran past Coulson and the now unconscious Mack and back to where the rope was. I tied Skye and I to the rope and started climbing it without waiting for the others to pull us up. When I reached the top I saw everyone rush over towards me and Skye to see if she was ok. I untied us both and sent the rope down for Coulson and Mack and carried Skye out of the building ignoring everyone's protests and questions. I ran to where the bus was parked and ran to the medical bay and laid Skye down on one of the medical beds in a room. I waited for the rest of the team to return and let Jemma look Skye over for any damage, both internal and external. I kept praying that nothing happened to Skye and that there were no unseen injuries. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Jemma when she cleared her throat.

"Steve?"

I looked up at her, "Yes, sorry."

"Skye is alright but if you want a more…..thorough….inspection I would have to advise you to leave the room until I am done," Jemma said sheepishly.

It took me a second to process what she said and when it all clicked I blushed all over. "Uh…th-that's ok..she will be waking up soon correct?"

"Yes…I'll leave you to it then." Jemma said as she walked out of the room. I looked out the window to see Jemma bump into Clint who looked a little too happy to see her. Of course he tried charming her which only got him a slap in the face and Jemma walking away. I laughed at the scene just outside and Clint turned hearing my laugh. He wagged his eyebrows and took off after Jemma. I chuckled at Clint and how he loves a chase and looked back at Skye. My smile turned into a frown full of worry and held her hand as she laid there. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I am waking up to see a girls' stomach and feeling hands run softly through my hair. I shifted my eyes up and saw Skye sitting up and looking at me.

"Good morning doll," I said sitting up but immediately missing Skye's warmth and her fingers in my hair.

"Good morning handsome," she replied smirking at me, "You know, this is the first time we have shared a bed."

I blushed, "But- We- Chair!"

She started laughing, "I was just messing with you Steve! Gosh, I need to get you out of this old fashion funk."

"Old fashion?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I mean like courting, going steady, and waiting for sex until marriage," Skye said waving her arms around.

The last reason made me blush even harder than before and once she realized what she said she blushed too.

"Not that I am saying that we should have sex right now but…..you know what I mean"

"Can I still do some old fashion stuff like take you dancing, getting a coffee, or stealing a kiss or two?" I asked.

She smiled and leaned in closer so our lips were almost touching, "I'll think about it," she said and then bit her lip.

Oh I was so going to bit that lip…..WHAT AM I THINKING?! It felt like an animal took over my body. The first kiss was sweet and gentle but then the animal in me took over as I stood and pushed Skye further into the bed. I ravished her mouth seeking permission to enter her mouth with a quick swipe of my tongue across her lips. She opened wide for me and I entered, easily winning the battle of the tongues and explored every inch of her mouth. I pressed further into her and felt a stirring in the nether regions. Only when we broke for air did I realized what was happening and our position. I quickly got off of her but stayed close to her. "I- I am sorry Skye, I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"I'm not," she replied.

I looked up into her eyes and saw them lust filled. I moaned as she climbed into my lap and started to sit on my hardness. Even through the fabric we both wore I could still feel the heat radiating from her core and with my enhanced features, I could smell her arousal. But before our lips could connect again there was a throat being cleared in the doorway. I looked over to find Coulson in the doorway.

***Skye POV***

Let me just get this out now….STEVE IS SUCH A GOOD KISSER!

How he started to dominate me almost got me scared because I kept going back to images of Ward but I knew it was Steve by the gentle touches even though he ravaged me. When I climbed into his lap and started sitting down on him I felt his hardness against me and heard him moan. That was probably the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my life. We both leaned in but before we could kiss again a throat cleared from the doorway. Steve and I both wipe our heads around to see Coulson standing in the doorway looking entirely uncomfortable.

"Sorry but we need Skye's report on what happened." He said trying to look anywhere but at us.

"Yes, of course she will be there in 5." Steve replied trying to keep his voice even.

With that DC nodded and walked hurriedly away from the room. I looked to Steve and we both burst out laughing.

"Poor DC, seeing his childhood hero and his "daughter" in a heated make out session." I laughed climbing off of Steve.

"I am sorry if we went too far-" Steve started before I cut him off with a kiss.

"Shhh….I didn't mind it at all." I said as I decided to be bold and put a hand over Steve's arousal.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and smirked up at him, "And you might want to take care of your friend there before you come down.

I winked at him and walked out to where everyone else was downstairs as I heard a groan coming from the room I was just in."

When I got down there I saw everyone there with the exception of Bobbi and Mack which I guessed that Bobbi was watching over Mack. I sat down on the couch and waited for DC and the rest of the team, including the Avengers to get ready before I began my story. I told them everything, my dad, my mom when Steve came in, Whitehall, Ward which made Natasha and May smile while the guys looked like they wanted to shot him themselves, and then finally what happened in the room and to Tripp. When I got to the point of the story when Tripp died I broke down. Steve pulled me into his arms and murmured something to DC in which everyone dispersed and DC murmured something back. I felt myself being lifted in someone's arms and carried up the stairs. Before I drifted off I felt a soft mattress on my back and warm from the right side of my body. I curled into the warmth and felt a kiss placed on my forehead and then I was out.

***Steve POV***

After Skye walked out of the room I knew I had to care of my friend down there or face the wrath of Stark's comments and Natasha's imagination. I braced myself against the wall and decided what I should do. I started reaching down there with thoughts of Skye but quickly retracted my hand. I will not degrade Skye like that by using her to get off.

So I started to think about ice, dead puppies, and anything else that would get my buddy down. When I was sure that I was good to go I fixed my suit and hair and went down to where Skye had started reporting. She had just started on the subject of her mother and I could see the sadness in her eyes when she talked about the connection between Whitehall and her parents. It was absolutely disgusting what Whitehall did to Skye's mother. Then about Ward, I was proud of Skye for shooting the guy because the next time he shows his face it's my turn to take revenge on him for hurting Skye. When she got into describing what happened in the city, she started breaking down so I pulled her into my arms and held her close. I looked up to Coulson, "I think that is enough for today."

He nodded and everyone dispersed. Coulson turned around, "Take her upstairs to the guest room, it will be more comfortable there. I nodded and picked Skye up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. When we reached the room I closed the door and set her down on the bed. I climbed in next to her and she curled up into my arms. I kissed her forehead and felt her breathing go even, indicating that she fell asleep. Not long after I felt myself slip into sleep.

I woke with a start feeling an earthquake shake the bus. I look over at Skye to see her flailing around in the bed, obviously having a nightmare.

"NO! Tripp!" Skye screamed.

I gently tried to pin her down and wake her up since she kept hitting me. After 5 minutes she finally stopped and so did the earthquake. She opened her eyes and saw my scared and concerned look. She then looked around and saw many objects turned over or broken on the floor.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked looking scared as she sat up when I let her go.

"I don't know but we should go see Coulson about it," I said as I lifted her up again.

I carried her downstairs to find both the agents and the Avengers up and wondering what the earthquake was.

"According to my readings, the epicenter of the earthquake was right where the bus is parked," Stark said blowing up the image of the map he created.

"I don't believe we brought technology on here that can create an earthquake though Stark," Coulson replied.

"But we are not even close to a fault line," Banner said tapping away at the screen showing known fault lines in the U.S.

"I have an idea," I said as I walked into the room and set Skye down on the table, "I heard that girl Reyna say something before I couldn't hear inside the chamber. Something about 'the chosen receiving their gifts?'"

Skye's eyes widened, "You don't mean?" she started asking before she stepped down from the table. She walked out of the room and onto the ramp which she lowered. She slowly reached out her foot and slowly placed it on the ground. As soon as she did the ground started to shake again. She retracted her foot and it stopped. She collapsed on the ramp just staring out into the wilderness. I rushed to her side and held her gently whispering loving and helping words into her hair.

"We will get through this." I whispered to her.

She just nodded. I helped her up and we went back up into the bus.

**Heyyyyyy soooo update on my life. Got into a fender bender today. Fun. And this past Saturday I received basically everything I needed for Firefighter 1 class. It consisted of a binder full of material for both department and Firefighter 1 requirements to be met, a small book on hazardous materials and a textbook size book that is 1,630 pages long. Please shoot me. But yea the only time I will be able to write this fic now is during my English class. The irony. Basically I have been writing this in class and my professor really doesn't care if we listen or not. And I did not need any help on my essay cause I finished it so hello fanfiction writing. I only did the whole $ thing cause this is a T fic but it will feature arousal and separately lemon stories. And for those of you who are waiting for Bucky to make an appearance, it will be soon I promise.**

**3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Please read author's note down below!**

***Steve POV***

When I hear the steady breathing from the gorgeous but frightened girl next to me I slowly get up from the bed, plant a kiss on her forehead, and walk down to where the agents and Avengers are. When I reach the stairs I hear them trying to form up plans on how to proceed with her situation.

"She needs to get out of SHIELD for right now, for her safety and ours," Agent May said.

"I still want her on the team," I heard Coulson say as an answer.

"Bloody hell she stays, I don't feel like dying by earthquake!" Hunter says in retaliation.

"Coulson, it is in her best interest that she takes at least some time off, just to control these quakes," Natasha says.

"Yea and what if she can never learn to control it?" Clint asks. Not a second after the sentence leaves his mouth there is a resounding SMACK! From Natasha hitting Clint upside the head.

"I wouldn't mind running tests on Hacker Girl, find out how that brain of hers can hack into my systems." Stark said.

"I could bring her to the healers in Asgard to find out why this has happened." Thor suggested.

I had enough of them trying to decide Skye's fate. "That's not going to happen."

As soon as I get down there, all talking ceases and they all look to me for a plan. I stand there for a minute wondering what we should do. Then I thought of one that would benefit everyone.

"Skye will come back to Avengers Tower with us." That brought about a series of protests.

I silenced them with a stern look that left no room for an argument. "Dr. Banner, I would very much appreciate it if you helped Skye and find the source of her powers with Dr. Foster."

"But Capsicle! I wanted to test Hacker Girl!" Tony cried.

"After she feels ready, right now she should focus on controlling her powers." I look over to Thor, "And if she can't we can see what the healers from Asgard can do for her."

Thor just nods but Tony is still pouting over the wait he has to endure.

"And when she gets better, if she wishes she can return to SHIELD." I say to Coulson and May who both nod at me then at each other.

"Sounds like a plan to me," a voice says behind me making everyone whip their heads and me to turn around towards the sound.

Skye walks in to the room and stands next to me. She surprisingly does not look angry that I just determined what she was going to do for her. Instead she turns toward Dr. Banner, "I would really appreciate it if you and Dr. Foster helped me with my powers." Skye said.

Bruce gave Skye a small smile, "I would love to Skye."

"I will gladly beat your systems and upgrade your systems for you Stark, and if you could make me a bed so if I have another dream that triggers the earthquake I won't level New York."

Tony, looking a bit happier now, replied, "Happy to help."

She turned to Thor, "Thank you for the offer of your healers but I would like to try human ways first, even if I am a 0-8-4."

"You are welcome Lady Skye, but what is an 0-8-4?" Thor asked confused.

"An object of unknown origin," Coulson answered.

"DC," Skye said, "I would be happy to return as an agent, but only when I have full control of my powers."

"Of course Skye," Coulson said coming over and hugging Skye.

"I'll go pack my bunk," Skye said walking out to where the bunks are.

I looked back at the group one last time and then headed out to where Skye's bunk was. I saw her packing her clothes so I grabbed a box and helped. And somehow life just hated me because the first drawer that I opened was her underwear and bra drawer. I blushed looking at the lacey patterns on them. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked over my shoulder at her, "Do you have anything else I could pack?"

She looked over confused until she came the step forward in the small space only meant for one person and saw what drawer I opened. She blushed and pointed over to a shelf of nick-nacks from different places. I quickly made my way over to the shelf shuffling by Skye. I didn't look back for fear that I would see her underwear and bras again. Don't get me wrong, I really wouldn't mind seeing Skye in just that…ugh Steve stop day dreaming about Skye in next to nothing and be a gentleman before-. Too late. I blushed and slowly put away her items so I could try to get my friend to go down. Thank God I was wearing baggy cargo shorts and not the Captain suit. I was doing a good job of getting my buddy down until Skye said my name and I lost all progress.

"Steve?" she asked as I heard her shuffle over. "You ok?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and I immediately tensed up. I felt her retracted her hand and I din want to make her feel bad so I made up an excuse.

"I- uh- have- to- uh- go- to the bathroom!" I made up clumsily making my way to the bunk door passing Skye. I ran to the bathroom so I could take care of my friend.

***Skye POV***

I looked out the bunk door to where Steve was running down the hall to the bathrooms. At first I thought I angered him somehow by not telling him that my bras and underwear were in there, which was embarrassing, but then when he was going past me I felt his arousal and knew he was fantasying something that had to do with me and my underwear and bras. I knew he didn't want to have those fantasies though, being from the 40's and a gentleman. But I am a girl with needs of her own and a vibrator is not going to cut it forever. I was going to get Steve Rogers in my bed, but he is going to make the first move and he will know when he is ready but I can always help speed up the process. Now don't think of me as some kind of whore or desperate chick, no I am not like that but Steve just brings out this desire that I can't stop. I don't just want to jump his bones, I want to make love to him. Even though we have known each other for this short period of time, I felt this need to always be around him, and then when I was around him, I felt a need to be even closer and to touch him. The thought of losing would mean me losing myself. The thought of him with another would break my heart. It dawned on me right then and there that Steve had wiggled his way into my closed off heart.

I smiled so big but I chose not to tell him now with everyone around. Telling someone that you love them should be spontaneous and just between the two of you. I decided that I would tell him when I thought he felt the same and after I got this whole power thing under control. I finished packing my stuff and brought the boxes out to the bay and waited. The team and the Avengers, all dressed up, came out to the bay. I said my goodbyes and the ramp opened up. I waited at the end of the ramp for help getting into the avenge jet from Steve but he was busy talking to Coulson who was probably threatening to hurt him if he hurts me. That is when Thor came over. "Are you alright Lady Skye?" he asked.

"Sort of, I cannot touch the ground because I would set off a quake." I said rubbing my arm, "I was just waiting for Steve to help me to the avenge jet."

Thor looked up to where Coulson was in Steve's face threatening him over me, then back to me. "I believe that friend Steven is busy with the son of Coul," Thor said, "But I would be honored if I got to escort you to the avenge jet."

As he said the last part he bowed. I started blushing fiercely. "S-Sure."

Thor lifted me up so fast that I shrieked quietly when he did. I looked back as he carried me to see Steve's head whip around and when he realized I wasn't in any danger he glared daggers at the back of Thor's head. That was until DC smacked him upside the head for not paying attention.

I turned back to Thor who was chuckling, "I was told by Lady Natasha to carry you back to see if friend Steven would get jealous, did it work?"

I giggled, "If you call glaring at you as in he is going to kill you later for touching me jealous, then yes Steve is jealous."

Thor just smiled and kept walking. Once he reached the ramp of the avenge jet he set me down on it and kissed my knuckles on the hand he grabbed. "You are a beautiful woman Lady Skye, and I would like to court you. However I hear that you and Friend Steve are courting. I hope to however win your hand. You would be a jewel in the halls of Asgard."

I blushed fiercely, a god wanted to court me!? But then a thought came to me, "Not to pry, but what happened between you and Jane?"

Thor looked down, "After the Second Dark Elven War, we found that we are completely different people and we "broke it off" as Lady Jane puts it."

"Listen Thor, I wouldn't mind if you courted me if I didn't already lo- like Steve. I'm sorry, but maybe there is another girl out there for you."

"Does not mean I cannot try."

And with that he stepped back, held his hammer in the air, and took off. The others that couldn't fly piled into the jet and Clint and Natasha took off. On the way to Avengers tower Steve kept glancing at me with a sad expression and I didn't know what was happening with him. He also kept his distance which was very unlike him. It was an awkward flight and Natasha just made it even worse by occasionally looking back at me and Steve smirking the first couple of times but then looked at us with concern when she saw the tension Steve was throwing off. When we landed Steve stood up, grabbed my boxes and went off to our room without another word. Natasha came over to me and just stood there until I explained why Steve is giving me the cold shoulder. "I don't know!" I said to her.

She just started laughing. I looked at her funny until she explained. "Honey, he doesn't believe that you and him will get together with Thor trying to court you now."

I looked down, "Oh. But, I lo- really like Steve!"

Natasha just quirked an eyebrow and walked away. I decided to face Steve now and explain to him that I don't like Thor like that. I walk into the elevator and head down to our room. When I get there I see that Steve is not there and figured that he went to the gym. I wanted to give him his space so I went to unpack. It felt like Steve and I were in a relationship when I was putting my clothes away in his drawers. That was one thing I didn't do when I first stayed in Steve's room, look into his drawers. I didn't want to invade his privacy but now I kind of had to. When I opened his underwear and sock drawer I blushed as I moved his underwear over to make room for mine. I felt like how Steve must have felt when he opened my underwear drawer. As luck would have it one of the pairs fell out of my grasp and landed on the floor. I bent down to pick it up quickly and looked at what kind of underwear he wore. Boxer-briefs…so hot! I quickly folded them and placed them back and put the rest of my clothes away. Then as I came upon the last box I knew I had to hide it good because of my little friend that laid inside. I went over to the closet and put it on top of another box in the back corner. After I inspected my work of the room and the change with my things in there, I changed into some workout clothes so I could go work out with Steve and explain to him about Thor.

When I got down there I heard someone, most likely Steve, punching a bag. And talking to Natasha. So I got into a position so that I could somewhat see them.

"Just go talk to her Steve!"

"Tasha!"

"No Steve! This girl is perfect for you and you will fight for her. Just like you keep fighting for Bucky."

That just made Steve stop and stare at her. Natasha walked out as Steve resumed punching the bag. Rather hard actually. Harder than he should. I watched in horror when he punched the bag so hard that it flew off the hook and across the room broken. I look back at Steve and see him breathing heavily just staring at the bag. What could have caused him to do that? Surely not me. Steve then turned around and grabbed another bag. I tried backing up before he could see me intruding on what looked as a private matter. However, my spy skills were not with me and I tripped over a treadmill. Hearing the intruder Steve immediately bolted right up but when he saw it was me he ran over and helped me up. Only once he helped me up and held me in close proximity did I realize that he was shirtless. My breath hitched when he wrapped and arm around my waist and held me closer.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude I just wanted to talk to you about earlier."

He looked down at me sadly and let go of me before putting another bag back up. As he punched the second bag I thought about the first one and how he could hit as hard unless he went into a flashback or was truly angry.

"I get them too." I said making Steve stop abruptly.

Steve slowly turned wide-eyed, most likely thinking what could have ever happened to her to get PTSD.

"I find that it is better to talk about it rather than keep it all in," I continued as I sat down waiting for Steve to join me.

Still shocked Steve sat down. I started unwrapping his wraps, as he had done for me when I hurt my knuckles, and waited for him to start. I listened as he told me that since he came out of the ice, he been having flashbacks of his old life and when he was found. Then of course when he found out Bucky was alive, they got worse. It became more about how he couldn't get there in time to save him and now it was his fault Bucky was like this and he is afraid that if they could ever get the real Bucky back that things would never be the same.

I saw a tear spill down his cheek when talking about it and I kissed it away. He turned towards me looking so vulnerable. "Steve I promise you that when I get control over these powers we will look for him, together."

Steve smiled and held my hands. He nodded as a way to tell me that it was my turn.

I sighed, "It would be easier if I just showed you."

I stood up and started taking off my shirt. Steve blushed and turned away rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh come on Steve, it can't be the first time that you have seen a woman half naked before."

His cringe and even redder blush answered my question. "Oh I am sorry but it is necessary to show you why I have PTSD."

I could see that Steve was fighting to look at me or to keep looking away. I just rolled my eyes and waited.

***Steve POV***

I can't look, I just can't. It's not right to look. 'But you know you want to look.' No I don't. 'yes you do' no! 'yes' no!' yes'….

The mini war in my head was still raging even through asking Skye what she was trying to show me.

"My stomach." She replied.

"Then can you at least put your shirt over your bra please, I don't believe it is proper for me to see you like that."

I heard a sigh and the rustle of clothing. Once the rustling stopped I look at Skye who had her shirt now rolled up so her stomach was showing. I looked at it and noticed the same wounds that Natasha has on her hip. Bullet wounds. But these,… these were lethal wounds.

"Two shots point-blank, was put in a hypo-whatever chamber, was told after I woke up that the SHIELD doctors couldn't do anything for me and told Coulson to make me as comfortable as possible."

I knelt in front of her and held on to her hip with one hand while the other skimmed lightly over the two wounds. "Bye-Bye bikinis." she said.

"Skye who did this to you?" I asked, my voice filled with so much rage that Skye flinched away only for me to pull her even closer, "They will be sorry they messed with my gi- with you."

I couldn't say my girl anymore because Thor was now courting Skye and she seemed to like him. Skye looked up at me with tears in her eyes. My anger quickly melted away, "what's wrong Skye?" I asked.

"Natasha was right," she said as I looked at her confused, "you do think that I like Thor."

My silence only answered her question. She just nodded and turned to leave but I pulled her back into a kiss before she could get out of my reach. It was a quick kiss but full of promise, passion, and dare I say it, love. We broke apart panting heavily.

"It just angers me when other men hit on you," I said leaning my forehead on hers, "You should have seen me when Ward took you."

She laughs, "I bet it was a sight to see. But Steve, you don't have to worry about me going after Thor because I have my eye on another handsome and strong blonde."

I smirk down at her, "Clint? Cause he would love a girl like you."

She smacks me lightly on my chest but leaves her hand there, "No! You! Duh!"

I laugh as I guide her out of the gym and back up to our room.

**Ok hey so apparently I have to make this clear again since everyone has forgotten. For the reviews I have been getting on nice story etc. thanks! For those who tell me to update. Really? I told you I am in college, plus I am starting firefighter 1 in March will take up a lot of my time in through May. Add both together plus work and bam! You get my life for the next three months. I will update when I can and I am trying to get as many updates as I can in so please don't tell me to update the story. Also I am upgrading this the M because I am paranoid and I will just include the smut scene(s) in this fic….whatever. Thank you for reading and I will lay some ideas on another story when this one gets closer to the close. Also longest chapter yet yay!**

**3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything!**

**Ok so since apparently no one reads my authors note since I got a review that says good story please update, I might as well just not bother with an author's note anymore since I guess no one reads it. Anyway here is the story.**

***Steve POV***

After the events from the gym Skye and I hung out in the apartment. It was really fun hanging out with her and not some girl who would be fawning over me just because I am Captain America. We ordered pizza, stole some of Tony's ice cream and cuddled up on the couch watching movies I had yet to see. Of course I should have known that Skye was a big Disney fan since we watched a bunch of Disney movies. Of course I wasn't paying attention to the movies, but to her. This gorgeous but troubled girl curled up next to me. She has gone through too much at such a young age. Too much heartbreak, a fight that almost killed her, and now this, powers that she couldn't control when she was in direct contact with the ground. My eyes wandered down her body. Not in that way you perves, I did it lovingly, taking in every inch of her gorgeous features. My eyes stopped at her stomach and I clenched my fists. How dare someone shoot Skye, I will get revenge for her. I was brought out of my thoughts by Skye laughing at something at the movie. I looked up to her face as she turned towards me. Our eyes met and stayed staring at each other. Slowly we leaned in and our lips met in a simple kiss. I depended it by placing my hand on the back of her head and pulling her even closer. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip asking permission. She opened and I went in, winning the battle yet again and exploring her mouth. Some can say it was the 'heat of the moment' when I quickly grabbed her and laid her down on the couch with me on top. I tried staying on my forearms so I did not crush her but she kept pulling me closer to where I had to put my on hers. If she minded she did not say anything, but instead kissed me even harder. I felt the fabric of my shirt move and then a small, soft hand work its way up my back, bringing my shirt with it. I sat up and took it the rest of the way off and threw it across the room. She looked wide eyed at my muscles and slowly reached a hand up to touch my six pack. No one, not even Peggy had touched my bare chest like this, and it felt amazing. My muscles tightened and loosened under her touch and I could see the lust in her eyes which probably mirrored my own. I groaned at the loss of contact when she pulled her hand away to take off her shirt. Since Skye had changed into a button down shirt, she started to slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off.

Oh God. She is wearing one of those lacey bras. My friend who was starting to harden from just Skye touching my abs stood at full attention now that it was almost painful. I leaned down and started kissing down her neck to her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. However, when I looked up at her, something shiny caught my eye and I looked over to see my shield. That reminded me of the conversation Coulson and I had earlier.

**Earlier**

I was heading down the ramp when I felt someone grab ahold of my collar and pull me back. When I turned around to see who did it I came face to face with Coulson. He poked me in the chest.

"You do anything to hurt her, I don't care if you were my childhood idol or not, you're going to be six feet under."

I just look wide eyed at him. Did Coulson just threaten me? I look back at him but he is looking at something behind me. I hear a shriek that sounded like Skye from behind me so I turn around and see Thor carrying Skye towards the Avenge jet. At that moment I got really jealous. Thor needs to learn some manners and stop hitting on other guy's girls. I would have to have a talk with him later.

I nodded to Coulson and started to the Avenge jet but when I reach the end Coulson yells down, "And keep it in your pants or ill have May cut it off!"

I start walking a little bit faster towards the Avenge jet. I wish I didn't though because I overheard Thor and Skye's conversation.

**Present**

I break the kiss and sat back slowly. She looked at me confused until I told her what Coulson told me. She started laughing hysterically. "Of course DC would play the overprotective dad card."

"Skye, it was not just him," I said looking in her eyes and hold her hand, "I know that sex is a lot different in this day and age than it was when I am from but I still don't want to rush into it."

'Cause I don't know if you love me back' I finished in my thoughts.

She placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into her touch. "Its ok Steve we can wait until we are sure we are ready."

She sounded sincere but there was just a hint that suggested that she would be trying to seduce me any chance she got. She got up and grabbed her shirt that I threw across the room and put it back on buttoning it up but leaving the top ones unbuttoned showing off her cleavage. I internally groaned, she is going to make this so difficult. Here I am being a gentleman and she is trying to force my hand by tempting me. So to satisfy us both I came up with an idea.

"Skye?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Would you…um….like to…uh…" I stuttered trying to ask Skye out on a date.

"I would love to Steve but it would be kind of hard for me to go outside like this and I don't want Ward or my father finding me."

"That's fine, I was actually planning something in the tower, nice dinner, a dance or two after, and I'll even walk you back to your room after." I said smiling.

She laughed at the last part, "How chivalrous of you. But I don't even have anything to wear that is fancy for a dinner with Captain America."

"You don't have to dress up for me," I said, "But if you insist then I am sure Pepper would gladly lend you a dress and I have been told that I clean up nice."

"I am sure you do," she says smirking at me and looking me up and down.

I shift under her gaze just so we don't have an encore performance or earlier, but this time I don't stop myself. I stand up clearing my throat seeing that the movie is over with and that is really late.

"We should be heading to bed since we have a big day tomorrow with testing your powers and everything," I said as I help Skye up and walked her to the door of my former room.

She is about to open the door when she stops herself and looks at me, "I don't want to break your bed if I have another nightmare though Steve."

"It's ok Skye," I said opening the door for her and walking over to the bed and punch it which doesn't do anything to the bed, "Stark made it once he found out about my nightmares since I kept breaking the ordinary beds with my super strength."

I walked out of the room and stood in the doorway leaning against the frame in the hallway. Skye came to stand in front of me and looked up at me smirking. She leaned up and kissed me. As she was closing the door she muttered, "I bet he can break the bed a couple other different ways, maybe even a wall."

I could just hear it and I blushed fiercely once I figured out what she really meant by it. I quickly walked back to my room and collapsed into bed. Even though my thoughts drifted to Skye they were innocent and I fell into a deep sleep.

***Skye POV***

My thoughts about Steve were not innocent. He left me all hot ad heated from just kissing me. He didn't even dry hump, just kiss! His kisses set fire across my skin that couldn't be quenched so I went over to the closet and opened the box. I pulled out my trusty vibrator. I got into bed and went under the covers and placed 'Buddy' down there and turned him on. It didn't take long for me to feel that sweet bliss because of how close Steve got me. It surprised me that I didn't even need to use my fingers but I just couldn't wait until Steve was ready to have me.

Before I could wind myself up even more I placed Buddy back in the box after washing him off and wet to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of something wonderful coming from the apartment. I walk out to see Steve up in a different pair of sport shorts and an apron, shirtless. I almost came right then and there. It was the hottest sight I have ever seen. He turned around after flipping a pancake and saw me standing there eyeing him up and down. He blushed and walked over placing a kiss on my forehead wish me a good morning before resuming cooking. I sat down at the breakfast bar just so I would not get in his way. I admired the way his muscles flexed while performing tasks like lifting, flipping pancakes, and reaching. Soon I found a full plate of pancakes and bacon and a tall glass of orange juice. I waited for Steve to get his own plate and sit down before I dug in. I moaned once I tasted the pancakes, chocolate chip! Steve just laughed at my reaction and dug in himself. We ate in a comfortable silence and when we were done I took the plates to the sink and washed them, much to Steve's reluctance. I could feel his eyes on me as I washed the dishes.

"You know you are just asking for your bones to get jumped by wearing what you're wearing right now." I said without even turning around to see his reaction because I already knew he was blushing.

Once I was finished I went back to the room to change and then go meet Bruce and Jane down in the lab. When I walked out after changing into yoga pants and a simple t-shirt I saw Steve waiting by the door in cargo pants and a tight, plain white t-shirt which showed off his delicious muscles.

"You don't have to come," I said as he got into the elevator with me.

"Like hell I wouldn't," he replied grabbing hold of one of my hands and intertwining our fingers.

When we reached the lab floor we walked out holding hands over to where Bruce, Jane, Tony and surprisingly Thor was. I felt Steve tense up when he saw Thor there but I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and pulled him over to the group.

Steve looked between Tony and Bruce confused until Tony spoke up, "Hey I build the machine, I get to stay and help test."

Bruce just shrugged and went back to his work. I looked over to where Thor and Jane were and looked to be arguing. I quickly averted my eyes so I didn't look like I was eaves dropping. Bruce came over and handed me a robe with a simple white bra and white panties.

"Sorry you have to wear that but it is the only way we can test accurately," Bruce said, "just so any clothing doesn't block our sight when testing.

I nodded and went to the bathroom and changed into the simple bra and panties and wrapped the robe around myself. I walked out and handed Steve my clothes which made him blush and Tony to smirk but keep his mouth shut since Pepper Potts had come along to. I took of the robe and stepped inside the container that was going to be used to test my powers.

"Ok Skye let's take this nice and slow," Bruce said as he started up the machine.

Jane went up to where Bruce was and started recording that data. "Ok Skye how about we try to activate your powers at one percent?" Bruce asked.

I nodded and readied myself. I looked inside myself to find my power. Slowly but surely I felt some vibrations. I somehow managed to keep control of the power and eventually learned I could run at 50% capacity before I start to lose control of it. It is something I will have to work on, especially if I want to step foot on the ground ever again. Before we left there was one last test, seeing how well I can control my power with the addition of earth near me or even touching me. Jane quickly placed a handful of dirt and rock into the container and sealed it again. I cautiously reach down to touch the pile and I pick it up. "I can feel my powers making it quake," I said to Bruce and Jane.

They looked at each other as they expected this and wrote down some notes. I looked down at the dirt in my hand and wondered what else I could do with it. So experimentally I closed my eyes and threw the dirt in the air and concentrated on the particles. When I opened them I saw that the dirt was floating in mid-air. I looked wide-eyed at my accomplishment and looked over to see that no one was even paying attention besides Thor. Steve was arguing with Tony and Pepper was trying to settle them down while Bruce and Jane were going over my data. And Thor like I said, was looking right at me. He gave me a big smile before bellowing, "I believe Lady Skye has found a new talent from her power."

Everyone's heads snapped to Thor and then to me and their jaws dropped. Bruce and Jane started frantically writing while Stark was asking JARVIS to check some weird science term flowing through my body. As they were asking me the usual how do you feel? Do you have control? Blah blah blah. My mind started spinning with flashbacks from when Cal was telling me about my mother. Then it clicked, they are testing me like I am fully human when I am not. I didn't realize that when I was thinking that the dirt started swirling around until it all clicked and it flew outwards hitting the glass but not with much force.

"There is something I think I should tell you," I said biting my lip as everyone looked at me after the dirt explosion.

"My mother wasn't human or fully human, since my dad says she did not age. He also said that Whitehall experimented on her because of her ability and killed her by literally draining her life force from her mangled body," a tear slipped down my cheek as I told the story, "Coulson classified me as 0-8-4 because I have half human DNA and the other half is unknown."

Thor cleared his throat, "You say that your mother never aged?"

I nodded, "Whitehall found her in the 40's before the fall of Hydra. I guess she could touch the obelisk too. But before he could experiment on her, the lab was taken over and Whitehall and others were jailed. When he got out about 40 years later, Hydra went into a local village at the old base and found my mom, they took her in and Whitehall saw that she hadn't aged a day."

"Why then she is an Inhuman!" Thor said to the group and to me (**A/N: completely making this up don't hate me!**).

"Ah Point Break?" Tony asked Thor, "Mind clueing us into your brain?"

"My apologies Man of Iron, I thought that Midgard was familiar with the Inhumans."

"Obviously not so please," Tony said gesturing around the room, "do share."

"Inhumans live on Midgard but their civilization is hidden from mortal eyes for fear of what the humans would do to them if they were ever discovered with the powers they possess. Some hold powerful magic within themselves after performing a ritual with the obelisk. However, the obelisk is hidden under lock and key and I do not know how someone could go into the city unless they were Inhuman or welcomed in, which rarely happens," Thor explained.

"So you are saying that I am Inhuman?" I asked Thor.

He nodded, "Very much so. They tend to age at a much slower rate, like me and friend Steven. However, your mother must have been kicked out for some reason since Inhumans rarely ever leave the city in fear of humans. I am welcomed there as an ambassador, I could go there and see what has happened to the obelisk and who exactly your mother was and why she was outside the city."

I smiled brightly, "Yes! Please Thor can you go?"

"Of course Lady Skye," Thor said as he bowed and walked out of the room to head to the Inhuman city.

Of course when I look at Steve he looks pissed and jealous again so I send him a reassuring smile and nod which he returns. He turns to Bruce, "Dr. Banner I think we have seen and done far enough today, if we continue tomorrow then."

He then leans down and whispers something I can't make out to Bruce to which Bruce smiles and claps Steve on his back. He turns back to me, "Thank you Skye, that will be all for today."

The door opens and I step out and into the robe that Pepper was holding out for me.

"Thank you Pepper," I said, "But can I ask for one more favor?"

"Of course."

"Well Steve and I were planning to-."

Pepper smiled and cut me off before I could finish, "Say no more I will find you the perfect dress."

**Aww look at my treat for you, two updates in two days I believe, I don't remember. **

**3**


	12. Chapter 12: Smuttiness warning

**Disclaimer: I really still own nothing!**

**If you're not a smutty or lemony person…don't read between the $ again. If you are**

***Skye POV***

As I walked into Pepper's closet I am overwhelmed at the amount of clothing in here. How could she fit so many clothes in here? Each wall has its own separate section. On wall has formal dresses, another has business professional, the other side has business casual, and then the last wall has casual. Pepper goes over to the cocktail dresses on the dress wall. She pulls a couple out and brings them over to the screen in the corner of the room. I walk behind the screen and try each one on. They are either not for me or Pepper doesn't think that Steve will like it. Finally the last one I tried on which was blue with one shoulder strap, white accents at the waist and it flowed down to about mid-thigh. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw Peppers' happy and pleased expression in the mirror and I knew it was the one.

"Steve will love it," Pepper said winking at me.

"I hope he does," I reply as I turn around to face Pepper, "Thanks you so much."

"Oh please thank you," She said holding one of my hands, "I never get to do this since Natasha doesn't have a boyfriend and Jane and Thor are on a break."

"Well I better go do my hair and makeup now," I said starting to leave but Pepper pulls me back and sits me down at a vanity.

"Nonsense," she said getting out various makeups, "I won't do too much because you already have a natural beauty and that is how Steve fell so hard for you."

"Fell so hard for me?" I asked confused.

Pepper looked up at me from pick out eye shadows, "uh I think this color will do nicely and bring out your eyes. Oh! And this lip gloss will-"

"Pepper," I said because she changed the subject so fast, "What do I need to know."

"I am sure you will find out soon enough," she said starting to apply my makeup.

I started to think about why Pepper changed the subject so fast. Is there something she knows about Steve that I don't? Maybe his feelings towards me? It doesn't matter. I was planning to tell Steve how I felt tonight.

***Steve POV***

"I am planning to tell Skye how I fell tonight," I said to Tony and Clint as I finished buttoning my shirt.

From the corner of my eye in the mirror I see Tony and Clint share a look.

"What was that look for?" I asked grabbing my tie and putting it on.

"It's just….that well…." Clint started.

"How long have you known each other," Tony finished.

I adjusted my tie but tony came over and ripped it off. He then gestured to a couple of my top buttons on my shirt. As I just stared at him he rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the first couple.

"Uh….I don't know about a week or two." I said.

"I know you might think it is love Steve but it's just the honeymoon phase," Tony said.

I looked over at him, "Honeymoon phase?"

Clint laughed, "Oh Cap, he means that it's all lovey-dovey, you have to have your first fight to know if it will work out or not. Then you find out if you love each other."

I looked between Tony and Clint, "I don't care what you two say, I am still telling her."

Tony and Clint looked at each other again and started to walk out, "Don't say we didn't warn you if you scare her off."

I sighed and went out to the dining room to set the table. Once I set the plates and silverware down I went and grabbed a candle from a drawer in the china cabinet and lit it. I went to the oven to make sure that dinner was still warm and then started pacing. I was early I knew that much since we planned to have dinner at 7 and it was still only 6:30. I kept buttoning and unbuttoning my shirt wondering which looked better but I eventually went with Tony's unbuttoned idea. I played with the watch I had on until I heard the elevator doors open and whipped around and my eyes bulged out of my head and my jaw dropped. She looked so beautiful in her dress that wasn't revealing but wasn't conservative either. She was wearing makeup but it wasn't caked on her face like other girls I saw on the street. And her hair was left down but curled. She stood there staring at me wide-eyed too until Pepper nudged her out of the elevator. I quickly met here at the elevator and offered her my arm which she took and I led her to the dining room. I looked back at Pepper and mouthed a thank you to her which she returned by just nodding and pushing a button to go to a different floor. I led Skye into the dining room and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled at me and sat down and I pushed it in for her.

"I'll go get dinner," I said and hurried to get the dinner out of the oven.

***Skye POV***

I was so nervous about our dinner because I did want to tell Steve how I felt about him but Pepper suggested that I should wait until we knew each other better. So as we rode the elevator up I contemplated whether or not to tell Steve. My thinking was abruptly cut short by the opening of the elevator to show Steve dressed very handsomely. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw me as I was taking in his appearance. Black dress shoes, black dress pants, and a dark blue plain dress shirt that had the first couple of buttons undone. He got out of his shock and came over and offered his arm to me which I gladly took after I little push from Pepper out of the elevator. As we walked I smelled his cologne which smelled like the Apollo Axe spray (**A/N: Sorry I like that spray**). He went ahead and pulled out my chair for me and pushed it back in when I sat down.

"I'll go get dinner," he said as he ran off to the kitchen.

After he ran out I got to take a look around at what he did with the room and I have to say, Steve Rogers, who apparently only had relationship status with Peggy Carter was a romantic at heart. There were some rose petals on the table, I hate getting flowers since they always wither and die, and a single candle in the center of the table with the lights dimmed low. A minute later Steve comes out with a big bowel of what seemed to be a pasta dish.

"What is that?" I asked, "It smells delicious."

He smiled, "Thanks you. This is pasta carbonara.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Pasta, sausage, prosciutto, parsley, in an egg sauce."

After he dished out our plates I dug in and oh god it was delicious. I moaned when I tasted all the flavors in the dish. I looked over to Steve to see him smiling at me and digging in as well. Soon enough I had finished my plate and was asking for seconds.

"Slow down or you won't have room for desert," Steve joked as he dished me out another plate as he was on his third. 'Stupid super soldier metabolism' I thought.

As soon as I was done with my second plate, his like sixth, Steve brought the plates into the kitchen and came out with two plates of a piece of chocolate layer cake.

"You made a cake?" I asked looking at him skeptically.

His eyes drifted around the room, "I uh, had help…from the guys at the bakery in Brooklyn."

I laughed taking a bite of the cake, "Well tell them that this cake is delicious."

Once we finished eating the cake Steve cleaned up and led me to the couch where there was a bottle of wine and a bunch of movies on the coffee table along with a couple of blankets and pillows on the ground.

"I brought out your pajamas if you want to change into them," Steve said gesturing to the neatly folded clothes on the couch.

I smiled and went to go change in the bathroom but I ran into a predicament, I couldn't get the zipper. I opened the door to the bathroom and peaked out to see Steve just taking off his dress pants. I came walking out towards him.

"Um Steve?" I said blushing as he turned around to face me then blushed finally taking note that he was only in his boxer-briefs and turned around.

"Yes…Skye?"

"Can you unzip my dress for me?" I asked, "I can't reach it."

I heard him gulp and then he nodded. I turned around and pulled my hair to one side. He slowly came up and started to unzip my dress. His breath which I could feel on the back on my neck and the heat radiating off his body from the close proximity made me shiver. With one hand still on the unzipped zipper that went down to the top of my butt, the fingers on his other hand ran down my back where the zipper used to be. My breath hitched and I was waiting for him to spin me around and kiss me but instead he took a step back. Well if he wanted to play this game…fine. Instead of holding onto the dress and walking back to the bathroom holding it up, I let it fall, leaving myself in a pair of lacey panties and matching strapless bra. Once I heard a sharp intake of breath from Steve and a groan I slowly walked back to the bathroom. I changed into the pajama pants and shirt Steve brought out for me and then walked out to see Steve sitting on the blankets with one over his legs and hips. He held out a glass of wine for me to take and started the movie. Of course he would know that my favorite Disney movie is the Little Mermaid. I cuddled into his side as we watched the movie and sipped on the wine. Before even half of the movie was over I had gulped down a couple of glasses and was on the edge of fuzzy. Then 'Kiss the Girl' came on and I looked over to Steve who was already staring at me. We slowly leaned in and like any other time we kissed sparks flew. I didn't even realize what my body was doing until I found myself on top on Steve straddling his waist. I started to kiss down his neck to his collarbone and down even further to his abs until I reached the hem of his shirt and tugged it upward. He sat up and took his shirt off and tried to roll us over but I pushed him back down and resumed exploring his body as he gripped my hips. As I made my way back up I flicked my tongue over his nipple and he moaned and his grip tightened. I really liked the sound of him moaning so I did it one more time to the other one before I moved up to his neck to find his sweet spots. Turns out that he has quite a few and I made sure to leave a couple of hickeys for him and got quite a few throaty moans from him. I leaned back to look at his eyes and they were full blown with lust. That's when I felt his arousal poke my butt as I sat back further. I smirked wickedly down at him and moved further back so that I could rub down on him. I wasn't even close to being naked and I was already soaking wet for him.

"Oh God Skye!" Steve shouted as I ground against his arousal even harder.

I would have to say that now his grip on my hips were bruise worthy. All of a sudden he bucked his hips up into mine and I threw my head back and let out a low moan. Oh god he wasn't even inside me and that still felt so good. That small distraction was all Steve needed before he flipped us over so he was on top.

"My turn doll," he said smirking.

And then Steve took his revenge by doing the exact same thing I did to him to me. When he lifted my shirt up and off his eyes lingered on my scars from the bullets. I cupped his cheek with my hand before he ruined the moment for himself. He snapped out of it from my touch and pinned my hand above my head and dipped his head back down to kiss back up my body, making sure he paid extra special attention to my scars. When he reached my breasts he made quick work of my bra and threw it on the couch. He then took one nipple into his mouth while he teased the other with his fingers. And I was a moaning mess. What he was doing to me was too much with that way he would flick, pinch, nip, suck, and roll my nipples I felt myself on the edge just from that. But before I could he continued his trek back up trying to find my sweet spots. Every time he found one I moaned so loudly that I thought the entire tower could hear me. Then he made it even better by thrusting his hips up against my core. I arched up into him as he also moaned and kept going.

"God Skye I can smell you!" he moaned out taking a big sniff.

At first I didn't know what he meant until I forgot that he has super smelling and he could more than likely smell my arousal. To respond I bucked my hips up into his and wrapped my legs around him. He started to move back to my breasts but before he could do that we got interrupted.

"CAPSICLE!" Tony yelled as he ran into the room but immediately screamed and closed his eyes when he saw us.

Immediately Steve covered the front of my body with his. Natasha came running into the room seeing the position we were in and started laughing, mostly at Tony.

"Oh come on Tony you have seen this enough times."

"Doesn't mean I like to watch other people to it."

Steve who was still covering me with his body turned his head around to look over his shoulder at them. "What do you guys need!"

I looked over at Natasha whose face immediately went impassive, "He has been spotted."

Immediately I knew who Natasha was talking about once I felt Steve tense up.

"I'll be there in a minute," Steve said looking back at me with sorrowful eyes.

Natasha nodded and grabbed Tony, shoving him into the elevator. As soon as they were gone Steve's head dropped to rest his forehead on my chest. After a minute he looked back up at me, "I am sorry but I have to go."

I reached up and cupped him cheek, "I understand."

He got up and I put my bra and shirt back on and sat down on the couch and waited for Steve to come back out. 5 minutes later Steve came out in his Captain America uniform on with the exception of his helmet/mask.

"I will make it up to you, I promise," Steve said as he kissed me.

I kissed him back and contemplated on whether or not to tell Steve that I loved him. But before I could he was on his way to the elevator. The doors opened when he got there and Natasha was waiting inside.

Before the door closed I ran up to the elevator and said, "I will join you as soon as I get control of these powers but in the meantime I'll put Coulson on lookout too."

Steve nodded and looked like he wanted to tell me something but before he could the elevator doors closed on him, cutting off what he was going to say. I cleaned up the blankets, wine glasses, and pillows and went to sleep because of how late it was. I knew I had to get my powers under control because I promised Steve I will help and I am not about to break that promise.

***Steve POV* I decided to add this into this one.**

"Skye I-" I don't get to finish before the doors close on me.

Natasha looks over at me with an eyebrow raised as we ascend to the avenge jet hangar.

"We are not talking about it," I said trying to end the conversation.

"Well I am not you are," She said grinning, "So Cap, wanna tell me who taught you those moves?"

I sighed, "I got a couple of tips from Bucky,"

That abruptly ended the conversation and soon enough the elevator dinged signaling our arrival. We both stepped off the elevator to see all the avengers standing near the jet waiting for us plus Rhodes and Falcon, who is on his way to become an Avenger.

Bruce approached me first, "Cap I am going to sit this one back and help Skye with her powers so she can join you guys."

I nodded to Bruce and he went back downstairs to the labs.

Everyone who couldn't fly piled into the Avenge jet and we took off into the night to the location we last saw Bucky.

**So I warned you about the smuttiness….go me! I have break next week but I am working and I have a class….on break….overnight…..two days…..college….. yeah and then my mid-terms for two of my classes got pushed back because of all the cancelled classes and snow days we have had. And firefighter one starts next Tuesday…..soooooo…..**

**3**


	13. Chapter 13: Taken

**Oh heyyyyy….Dodges chair….**

**Excuse you sir, I warned you that I had a lot of stuff to do last week.**

**Anyway, here is our next chapter!**

***Skye POV***

It has been about three weeks since Steve left to go find Bucky and since I have started training to control my powers. Every day I get frustrated cause I only make little progress with controlling them. They are easy to control after meditating or when I am calm but the minute I start stressing out over a situation or get angry I loose complete control and can't stop it until it decides it wants to stop which can take as long as the power wants to keep going. At some points I ended up blowing up all the lights in the container and at one point I broke the glass. Every time I got frustrated Bruce tried to help calm me down but sometimes it wouldn't work. I don't know how he does it, staying so calm with the fear that if he lets go that he could destroy everything. Then again I could destroy everything if I didn't get a hold of these powers. The only thing is Bruce had years to practice in seclusion while I am in a box in the middle of New York City.

After training I would normally go meditate in my room and try to keep my mind off Steve but Pepper helps me by taking me out shopping. Let's just say that I have more clothes than I would need in my lifetime. After though I would go back to mine and Steve's level and make some dinner, eat, clean up, shower, then change into one of is shirts and go to bed. Once in a while I would get a call from him but since he was on a mission they would be brief and not every day. His progress is not looking to good since all they keep finding is destroyed Hydra bases. If there is anyone left alive they take them into custody and question them on Bucky's whereabouts but so far nothing. Dead end leads and traps. I have not received a call in a couple of days which worries me and just stresses me out more which in turn does not help me control my powers. I want to help Steve find Bucky but I would jeopardize the entire operation if I go in now without complete control over my powers. I fall asleep soon dreaming about when Steve and I find Bucky.

***Steve POV***

Three weeks and nothing! Absolutely nothing but dead ends and traps even with Coulson's team helping. All I want to do is find Bucky and bring him home to meet my girl. Well first I would ask Skye to be my girl then Bucky could meet my girl. I sighed as I kicked a rock across the field we parked the avenge jet at and sat down in the grass. I heard footsteps behind me.

"What Natasha," I said as she came up and sat down.

"Steve we will find him," she said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Rome wasn't built in a day."

I turned to her and gave her an unamused look.

"I miss her too," I sighed and looked out into the distance.

"I do too Steve and she will come when she gets control of her powers," Natasha replied.

"I know but I wanted her and I to find Bucky together and he could meet her and vise versa."

"Steve, that day will come but you just have to be patient."

"I hate being patient," I said standing up.

"You're not the only one," Natasha said as I helped her up.

"Well now that I have a girl, I believe it is time that I found you a guy," I said looking over at Clint who was practicing hitting some cans set up on the other side of the field.

"Nuh uh, you don't get to pair me gramps,"

"Now wait a minute," I started, "You get to pair me but I don't get to-"

"Guys we have a problem!" Tony yelled out to us.

I immediately ran over to the avenge jet where Tony set up a little command center with JARVIS, "What is it Stark?"

"I have picked up on Bucky's signature but I have picked up an intrusion in the tower."

My eyes widened, "We need to split up."

"Cap no we don't," Tony said looking back up at us with concern in his eyes.

"Well why not Tony," I asked slowly.

"Because his signature is coming from inside the tower."

***Ward POV***

I finally recovered from the wounds that Skye caused. I know she did it out of anger and yea I deserved that but now it is time for her to come with me. I gave her space to let her anger out but now she is coming with me so we can be together and my debt to Cal will be paid so I can finally make Skye mine. First however I need to get Skye back which is what I am currently doing. Thankfully I have help now from agent 33 and my new partner the Winter Soldier.

**About a week ago (Don't start with the song)**

I was being hunted by something in the safe house I was staying at. I was almost healed but not quite yet so I was still bed ridden. Cal and Agent 33 were out getting supplies so I was here by myself. All of a sudden I heard the door get kicked in and a flash bang go off. I immediately was on high alert and grabbed the gun that was on the nightstand and aimed it at the door. I heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs and stop at the door. I waited and a minute later they kept going past but I didn't lower my aim. That's when the door kicked in and I shot until I emptied the clip. But all I heard was the clanging of metal and the bullets hitting the floor. My eyes widened when I heard the metal on metal and knew right then and there I was a dead man. The Winter Soldier came into the room and grabbed me by my neck lifting me up and pushing me against the wall.

"Grant Ward," he said pushing me harder into the wall, "I heard that you are with Hydra."

I gasped for air trying to answer but he didn't let up. He pushed me so hard into the wall that it started cracking from the force.

As a last desperate attempt I tried saying as much as I could with the death grip that he had around my neck, "Can- help- you- me- mories- back-"

I saw his eyes widen and he lets me go and I drop to the floor gasping for breath. He then pulls out a gun and aims it at me, "Keep talking."

"I know- you want your memories back- and I can help with that." I said holding my neck and breathing fast.

"SHIELD has a device that can bring back or at least jog memories and I can bring it to you but only with your help to get inside and you have to do something for me."

"And that would be?"

"Help me get my girl back and I will get you're the machine."

**Now**

I sent Bucky up to the common room to distract everyone while I went to the lab to find Skye. We staked out the tower that week and followed the movements of everyone and learned that they usually followed a pattern. We had a choice to get Skye while she was sleeping or training. We picked training cause we could fill the container with a sleeping gas to get her out rather than while she was sleeping and JARVIS could alert everyone. So today we set the plan in motion. Agent 33 and the Winter Soldier went into the tower first and up to the common level while I made my way in a couple minutes later getting the signal from agent 33. I went into the vent room and locked in the container that had the sleeping gas in it. After a minute or two I took off the gas mask and went into the lab where Skye was passed out in the box.

"Mission accomplished," I said as a walked into the common room with Skye over my shoulder.

We quickly left the tower and to the quinjet we stole from Hydra and went back to an abandoned Hydra base.

Cal was waiting when we got there and motioned toward the cells in the basement level. Believe me I didn't want to put her down there but for right now it was the only place we had that was quake proof. The entire facility was made out of thick metal so vibrations would not affect it. I placed her down on the bed in the cell and kissed her forehead before going out. The Winter Soldier was waiting for me outside the cell.

"Now can we get my memories back?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Cal said, "Just keep an eye on her."

At that Cal closed the cell door he led the Winter Soldier into. Immediately the Winter Soldiers' eyes widened and grabbed onto the bars trying to pull the door off with no luck. I looked over at Cal confused.

"Why did you lock him up?" I asked reaching for the keys to the cell but Cal pulled away from my reach, "We had a deal."

"Correct, had, past tense, as in I am breaking it since I got my dear Daisy back we don't need him and I struck a deal with Hydra seeing as they want him back," Cal said walking out of the room.

I watched him go and turned back to look at the Winter Soldier who was pounding at the bars screaming and then to Skye, I mean Daisy. 'You have to start calling her Daisy now.' She looked so peaceful sleeping without a care in the world. I gave one last glance at the Winter Soldier before I turned and walked out of the room.

***Steve POV***

We raced back to the tower as fast as the avenge jet would travel and sent Tony and Thor ahead to try to get there faster.

"I am not getting any energy signatures guys," Stark said sadly.

"WELL KEEP LOOKING!" I yelled into the coms making everyone wince.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM DOING CAP!" Tony screamed back, "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH SOMEONE IN THERE THAT YOU CARE ABOUT!"

That shut me up. He was right, he had Pepper in there. I just sat silently until we got closer to the tower and then I started pacing around the button to lower the ramp. Tony and Thor were looking through room for any sign of Skye until JARVIS was back up and running in the tower. Before the wheels touched the roof I opened the ramp and bounded down falling onto the roof top and doing a tuck and roll land and sprinted off to the stairs. I bounded down to the common room and burst through the door to see Bruce and Pepper sitting on the couches with their heads in their hands.

"What happened?" I asked going up to them.

"It's all my fault," Pepper said, "I should have known it was a trap."

As Pepper cried in her hands I looked over to Bruce for an explanation, "A trap?"

Bruce sighed, "We heard noise coming from the common room which is above the lab and Pepper went up to check on it thinking it was one of Tony's inventions going berserk. After a minute or two I heard her scream and Skye told me she would be ok and to go. I went up and saw a man with a metal arm which I guessed was the Winter Soldier-"

"Bucky," I interrupted.

"Bucky," Bruce corrected, "And a woman who looked like agent May."

"Agent 33," Coulson said as he walked out of the elevator with his team.

"That bitch is still wearing my face," May said angrily while looking around.

"Anyway, it was just him and her and Pepper was on the floor unconscious. I didn't think anything of it that they were wearing masks until I passed out before I could transform. Then I woke up to Stark and Thor shaking me awake.

"Why is agent 33 working with the Winter Soldier and what does he want with Skye?" Bobbi asked.

"Wasn't she working for von Strucker?" Hunter asked, "You know before Coulson gunned him down."

"So was Ward and Cal," Jemma said.

"So agent 33 went with Ward and Cal after Puerto Rico," Coulson stated, "That still doesn't explain why the Wint- Bucky is working with them unless….."

"He was promised his memories," I finished leaning against the sofa.

Everyone turned towards me as I walked into the middle the group, "He couldn't remember me at first but I saw it in his eyes. Something was holding him back from remembering. That and he saved me from drowning."

"Steve, we don't know-" Natasha started.

"I know it was him!" I interrupted.

Natasha backed down and stepped back to which Tony stepped forward.

"I am sure that if they used a tracker on him that I can track him anywhere he might be," Tony said putting a hand on my shoulder, "And we will find Skye."

With that he left do go do his computer thing while everyone else went to go help in any other way they could. I just stood there for a couple more minutes before heading down to my room. I walked in and saw that everything was the same way I had left it. It was like she didn't touch anything. I opened the door to my bedroom which I let Skye sleep and walked around. She kept it mostly the same but there were some added photos of her and Coulson's team. I went over to the closet and opened it. Now I know what you're thinking ew you pervert why are you looking at her clothes. No I am not. I have a box in here that I sometimes look at when I am stressed. But when I turned on the light I saw there were two boxes in there. One must be Skye's. I was tempted to look in it but I didn't want to pry into her life and look at her most likely personal things. The problem was I didn't know which box was mine. I picked both of them up and placed them on the bed. I decided to open the one that was on top first. As I opened it I looked inside and saw a couple of photo frames with one person ripped or cut out of the photos. Must have been where Ward was in the photos. I know I shouldn't be snooping because I can already tell that this is Skye's box but I do it anyway. I don't reach in and touch anything though because these are her things, even though one day I want stuff to be our things. I keep looking around in the box before my eyes rest on something that looks weirdly like tiny rabbit ears. I pull it out and inspect it. Does Skye like rabbits?

"Why are you holding a vibrator?" Natasha says from the doorway making me jump a little.

"What's a vibrator?" I asked.

"God gramps you're killing me," Natasha said walking over to me, "A vibrator is used to um…"

She points down to her nether regions and I takes me a second to figure out what she means. Immediately I drop it back into the box and push it away from me while Natasha laughs at my blushing that has spread all over my face and neck. I go back over to my box and opened it revealing everything they kept of my personal things which weren't much being in the army in a war. But it did have my tags and Bucky's, my compass, and some other items that I carried on me. I opened my compass to reveal the picture of Peggy that I kept in there all this time.

"Don't you think it's time for a new picture to be put in there?" Natasha asks standing behind me looking at the compass too.

"Tasha-"

"Steve," she interrupted, "You need to move past her, she told you to. Remember?"

***About a month ago***

"Steve," Peggy said.

"Yes Peggy?" I came over to her side and held her hand in mine.

I had been coming more often now that the doctors said she doesn't have much longer with the way her memory has been fading and how frail she has been lately. She refuses food now and is brought back into the war in flashbacks. The doctors believed that by me being here was helping her stay in the present since I was no longer her past.

"Steve you need to move on," Peggy said.

"Peggy-"

"No Steve. You need to find another girl to love and to be with," Peggy said grasping one of my hands in two of hers, "Meet a girl, take her on dates, go dancing with her, have the band play something slow, and don't you dare be late."

I felt tears stain my cheeks as she said our conversation before I crashed the plan back to me.

"Get married and have children and live happily ever after Steve. I know that girl is out there somewhere."

That was all she said before she went into a coughing fit to which I got her some water and sat back down next to her.

"Steve!" Peggy exclaimed as she saw me sit down next to her.

I smiled a fake smiling knowing she went away again, "Hey Peggy."

"You're alive!" she said touching my face.

"Well how could I leave my best girl."

***Now***

I sat there remembering that visit until my thoughts were interrupted by Tony over the loud speaker.

"Avengers and agents please report to the common room for dinner! It's taco night!"

Even though Tony loves his tacos he was less enthusiastic about it because of Skye missing. I sighed and packed up the stuff, only now noticing that Natasha already left and headed up to dinner.

***Skye POV***

I woke up to a loud banging coming from somewhere near me. I opened my eyes to see a dark metal wall and ceiling. I immediately sat up and looked over to the source of the banging with wide eyes. And there he was that SOB standing there banging an empty tray on the cell bars. Wait…cell bars?! I look around and notice that I am in fact in a cell. I turn back to him and give him my best death stare.

"Hello Daisy," Ward says, "Glad you will be staying with us."


	14. Chapter 14: Captive&Memories

**So didn't know if you guys were ok with swearing even though this is rated M. So fair warning I might use some swear words if you are those people who skip over the smutty, lemony shit….well there we go I already started.**

***Skye POV***

I stood up from the bed I was on, "My name is Skye, not Daisy."

"But Daisy is your birth name and your father gets angry when people call you by your other name."

"What do you want with me Ward?" I asked as he paced in front of my cell.

"Just for us to be together," he said.

"Ward get rid of this sick dream that I would ever want to be with you!" I screamed at him.

"I get it, you just need time to think about it," he said stopping and leaning against the wall opposite to the cell.

"I don't to think about anything, it's you who needs to think about how you and me are never going to happen," I said getting angry.

"Well, you have time to think and reconsider because we have all the time we could ever need here." Ward said smugly.

"That's what you think," I said as I concentrated hard on my anger to fuel my powers but nothing.

I looked around to see nothing shaking or breaking.

"So the rumors are true," Ward said coming closer, "You do have powers."

"What the actual hell!" I said looking wide eyed and suddenly feeling trapped, "How would you have known that!"

"We kept surveillance on the labs in the tower to see if you did receive your gifts as Cal was blabbing on about," Ward said, "We made sure to pick a place that was quake proof."

"He is also behind this!?" I screamed.

"Yes," Ward confirmed, "He might not have liked it at first but my proposal was that I would get you back and in return I got to keep you with frequent visits from him."

I gulped, "Keep me? I am not some kind of trophy or pet that you can just own."

"But you are mine Daisy and soon I will make you mine, but first you will accept being here with us forever."

"You're sick," I said to him with tears in my eyes.

"No I am in love," he said before he walked out.

Out of anger I started screaming my lungs out at him and Cal even though they probably can't hear me. After a couple of minutes my throat was sore and I backed up into a corner that was at the back wall next to the other cell that was dark. I sat there crying, huddled into a ball hugging myself. What could I do, I can't quake any or the structure and I don't know what else I could quake that could help me escape. I was so out of it that I didn't hear the person in the other cell slide over to the bars and place a hand on my shoulder. I let out a short scream and scooted back. The person also scooted back into the darkness but I swear I saw the glimmer of metal retreat back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Silence.

"Who are you!?" I asked again.

"I-I don't know anymore." A deep voice said.

"Can you come back into the light?" I asked quietly because of how broken that voice sounded.

It took a minute and I waited patiently before I heard him slide over into the light and my eyes widened. He had a muscular frame, long shaggy brown hair that went down to his shoulders, some stubble on his jaw as if he shaved yesterday, blue eyes that looked broken, and a metal arm.

"B-Bucky?!" I said wide eyed.

***Coulson POV***

It has been an awful couple of days. Everyone and everything was depressing without Skye here. May was taking her anger out with training and doing hand-to-hand with Natasha or Clint. Jemma was busying herself with Dr. Banner in the labs trying to find an energy trace that Stark can use to find Skye since she is not fully human. Fitz and Mack were working on projects just to keep them busy. I set them up with the task to create new weapons or fix and upgrade the ones we have now. Pepper who befriended Skye while we were searching for the Winter Soldier was frequently crying thinking that this was all her fault. Thor was put on outside scout patrol once he came back from Asgard looking for some information that can help us with Skye's powers. Tony locked himself into his labs to the point where we had to force feed him food. He also blames himself that he should have seen the signs when the Winter Soldier went off the radar. He might have been able to see the plan and would have been able to stop it. But the Winter Soldier has no connection to Skye unless you count Hydra and that fact that he is working with Ward now. Bobbi and Hunter resulted to what Skye would have called it, 'going at it like rabbits' and were in their apartment for most of the say until they had to come eat.

Steve however was taking it the hardest. He would spend all day in the gym punching bags. Come up for dinner and not speak to anyone and just stare at his plate. Then he would go to his room for the night and be out by 5:30 in the morning for his 13 mile sprint. I decided it was time for him to talk to someone before he exploded. I walked down to the gym and entered to him punching a bag clear cross the room and break. He huffed and grabbed a new bag and threw it up and resumed punching. I looked over at where the now broken bag laid and saw a couple of others.

"That happen often?" I asked making him jump and spin around to face me.

Once he realized it was me he put his arms down and too a couple deep breaths, "I feel like I am in the ice again."

"We will find her Steve," I said walking closer, "She is like a daughter to me."

"Well she is pretty special to me too."

Yea I knew about him and Skye, not the extent of it though, "So you and Skye, getting pretty serious huh?"

Steve blushed a little. "Uh-um-uhhhhh"

"Steve I will give you the overprotective father speech but the birds and the bees one is something I am sure Tony would love to give you," I said cracking a smile at how pale Steve went at that statement.

"I know how it works Director Coulson," he said as he turned and grabbed a water bottle drinking from it.

"Call me Phil," I said walking out, "Or perhaps dad will suit better."

As I walked out the door I heard him start chocking on his water and smiled, dad-1, boyfriend-0.

***Skye POV***

"Please, I don't like being called that," he said wincing, "But there was a guy who called me that and it sounded right."

"If you want," I said sliding closer to the bars that separate us, "I could tell you about your life and who you really are."

He looked at me skeptically, "How do I know I can trust you. I have been lied to before."

"Remember that guy you said called you Bucky?" I asked to which he nodded, "I know him. He and I are…well…it's complicated."

I really didn't know how to describe me and Steve. I didn't know if we were official or a fling. However, I couldn't live with us being a fling.

I was so deep in thought that Bucky go the message that we were mostly likely transitioning to being together, "I got the point, but I feel like I can trust this Steve, and maybe you could help me with my memory."

I nodded and began with his beginnings in Brooklyn with Steve growing up. How he used to save Steve from all the trouble he got in. Most of what I was telling him was from what Coulson told us since he was a Captain America groupie and knew basically everything about his life. I continued on to when the war started and how he went over before Steve, captured and experimented on, as Steve says. He winced at the part but continued to listen. As I told the story he reached for my hand with his flesh one and we held onto each other while I told his story. Then we reached the part that made him tense, his death scene.

"Steve mourned you, even now since you are still lost to him," I said reaching for his metal hand.

He pulled the metal arm away, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't," I said still reaching out, "I trust you."

His eyes widened and he slowly moved his metal hand over to mine and stared at our joined hands then back up to me. I smiled at him which he returned with a brilliant white smile. As I continued on I described Steve crashing the plane to save everyone and then how he was preserved in ice for 70 years and how he stopped the alien invasion with the Avengers and then how he found him and his constant search for him. I felt Bucky tense and stare out in the far beyond. It was a couple of minutes before he blinked and turned back towards me.

"I saw a guy and me," he said, "We were fighting together against an army."

"The guy you were fighting alongside," I started, "that is Steve."

"I-I remember Steve," Bucky said, "I remember a lot more from before I became the Winter Soldier. I am James 'Bucky' Barnes."

I smiled, "Yes, and Steve called you B-….sorry."

"Bucky," Bucky said smiling, "You can call me Bucky."

"You don't mind anymore?" I questioned him.

"You helped me regain some of my memory and I know who I am now," Bucky said, "Well except for the part when I was the Winter Soldier and some other parts are fuzzy but I think I would rather not remember my time at the Soldier."

I nodded and gave his hands a squeeze.

"Thank you- uh- Daisy?"

"Skye, please." I said wincing, "My name is Skye."

"Sorry," Bucky said, "So before you said that Steve and you had something going on?"

I blushed and turned away from him, "We uh-"

"How did that punk get a beautiful dame like you?"

I blushed even harder and started to stutter, "We- are-uh-not-uh-um-together-ha."

Bucky laughed at that, "You mean he didn't ask you to be his girl yet?"

I shook my head no afraid to speak. Bucky stared at me trying to read me and my reactions. "You two haven't done it yet right?"

My blush grew even more but I kept my mouth shut.

"Hmmm," he gauged my reaction, "Nope but you came close."

I didn't react besides the continuation of my blush.

"You wanna know where he learned those moves from?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I gasped and looked like a tomato when he finished that suggesting himself. Then I thought for a second…did they-…do it?

As if reading my thoughts Bucky laughs and says, "Ha! No I did not teach him by doing it with him, I just was very descriptive."

"Oh," I say quietly.

"Yea unfortunately from what I am remembering Steve well, before the serum, wasn't too lucky with the ladies and his morals were a little better than mine," Bucky ends with a cough.

I smirked at him, "Yea I heard plenty about your reputation with women. Almost as bad as the Stark boys."

He smiled, "Yea sure. I don't think anyone can beat that record though."

We both burst out laughing.

Bucky calmed down first, "Gosh, it has been forever since I smiled."

"Well if we can get out of here then we can definitely smile a lot more."

"Why are you in here anyway?" Bucky asked leaning back against the wall.

"My father and that other guy are obsessed with me," I said leaning back against the wall too, "One wants me to be with him because he has this fantasy in his mind that we are soulmates and that we are destined to be together. My father wants me because I never knew him since I was taken, most likely by SHIELD, since he went crazy when my mother was killed."

Bucky looked over at me and was about to say something when we heard a door open. Both of our heads snapped towards the sound to see Ward walk into the room.

"Getting to know each other I see," he said as he slid the tray of food under my cell door where the cut out was for the tray.

I watched him bend back up and lean against the back wall, "You know Daisy, the sooner you accept us, the sooner you can get out of here."

"I will never accept the two of you into my lives," I said through gritted teeth.

Ward sighed, "You will see soon Daisy, even if we have to wipe your memories to do it."

I gasped in shock at the extremity that they would go to in securing my cooperation. I looked next to me when I heard Bucky let out a low growl.

"Oh that's right you have someone here to tell you how it is," Ward said looking at Bucky.

"You will put her in there over my dead body," Bucky growled out standing up and going to stand in the front of the cell holding onto the bars.

"What Barnes," Ward said coming up to the bars, "You got feelings for my girl."

"From what I understand she isn't your girl, nor is she mine," Bucky said, "But she is the girl of a close friend of mine."

Ward's eyes widened, "So you regained your memories."

"Yea, SKYE helped me with that one without tricking me," Bucky said smirking at Ward, "Her guy is a lucky bastard."

Wards' eyebrows furrowed, "Wait, close friend….you have been screwing around with Captain America!?"

I stood up, "And what if I have!"

"Well then he will be the first of them to die," Ward smirked walking towards the door.

"You won't lay a hand on Steve or Skye," Bucky screamed out.

"Oh Barnes," Ward said stopping short, "Your chamber has been ordered and should arrive within the week."

I looked over and saw Bucky pale and take a couple of steps back.

"I will see you soon Daisy," Ward said walking out the door, "Hopefully we don't have to use that machine on you."

I waited until the door shut to go to the side of the cell that connected me and Bucky. I reached a hand out for him to take which he slowly did again.

"It will be ok Bucky," I reassured him.

"No it won't," Bucky said looking around the cell, "Not unless we get out of here."

"But my powers don't work on the floor or walls. This place is all metal."

Bucky thought for a moment, "Don't some metals have earth particles in them."

"Yea but I don't have control of my powers," I said, "Let alone try to bend metal."

"Well we have about a week to work on it," Bucky said, "I refuse to let you go through the pain that machine causes and I refuse to go back into the chamber to be frozen again."

***Ward POV***

I wish I didn't have to keep Skye…yea these are my thoughts so I can call her Skye. Just when talking I have to say Daisy. Anyway, I really don't want to have to wipe Skye's memories but if that is what it takes for her to finally be mine, then we are doing it. I go back to where Cal's office is and walk in to see agent 33 cleaning her gun and Cal sitting at his desk in deep thought.

"I brought her lunch," I said closing the door behind me.

"How is my Daisy?" Cal asks snapping out of his daze.

"The same," I sadly admit, "She still hates us."

"I say put her in the memory wiper now," agent 33 says putting her gun back together.

Cal looks over at her pissed, "I told you that we are giving her a chance to come around first and if she doesn't within a week then we wipe her memory and give the Winter Soldier back to Hydra in his chamber."

Agent 33 sighed and walked out to go do god knows what. I turned back to Cal, "Plans might have to change though."

"What do you mean?" Cal asks.

"It seems that Daisy is involved with Captain America," I say angrily.

Cal's eyes widen, "That would mean that not only would the SHIELD agents be coming but also the Avengers."

"Precisely," I confirmed.

"Well it has been a few days since we kidnapped her and they still have not arrived," I pointed out, "so either they are running surveillance, scouting the place, or have not even found this place."

Cal nodded and waved his hands toward the door so I took that as my cue to exit. I closed the door and let Cal have his melt down. When I get Skye I will kill him for her and that will be it for my killing career and we will run off into the sunset together with her in my arms. But first, I will need to take care of a certain Avenger that is in my way.

***Steve POV***

**A couple of days later**

This is just like Bucky but worse. We have no way of tracking her; even with her DNA at our disposal. Ward and Cal have hidden her so well that no computer or satellite at our disposal can find a trace of her or Bucky. I spent my days falling into a routine of waking up, running, working out, eating dinner, and then bed. Most of the time nightmares followed but tonight I stayed awake and just imagined when I finally found her.

I busted in the door of the compound shooting my way in. Once I took all the bad guys out I busted into every room till I found Skye. I dreamt she jumped up into my arms and kissed me hard on the mouth. The kiss grew heated and I backed her up against the wall but when I opened my eyes it wasn't the compound she was trapped in but now it was my room here in the tower. I was vaguely aware of my hand making its way down into my basketball shorts and wrap around my hardness. I thought of how many ways I could make her come for me with my fingers and my mouth. Maybe I could even use that vibrator thing on her. As my imagination wandered, my hand started pumping up and down my shaft. I imagined me top of her on the bed and seeing her come as I pumped my fingers in and out of her wet hot core. Then making her come with my mouth, exploring her folds with my tongue as she wriggles underneath me. Finally I would let her ride me until she came yet again on my hard shaft and roll her over and pump into her seeking my release while telling her how much I loved her. That's when I came for real, spurting into my hand and all over the inside of my shorts groaning Skye's name. I blushed after I caught my breath and went to go change my shorts and then hopped back into bed.

How could I do that to Skye. Seeking a release by fantasizing about her. I felt ashamed and went to bed. I woke up the next morning to Tony jumping on the bed trying to wake me up.

"Tony, what do you want?" I asked.

"Cap wake up! We found her!"

Immediately I sat straight up in bed and look at him wide eyed, "Don't play around with me Stark."

"I am not so GET YOUR ASS UP TO THE COMMONS ROOM NOW!" Tony screamed running out to the elevator.

I quickly get up, throw on a shirt and head to the commons room.

"They are in the same area in Southern Chile," Tony said as I arrived.

"Let's suit up then," I said running back out to suit up.

Tony goes over the loud speaker in the tower, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

**Two chapter in one day I am spoiling you guys. If you didn't like the Steve masturbation thing well oh well. I rated it M for a reason. So Bucky and Skye are buddy-buddy now. Coulson got to tease his childhood hero and Cal and Ward are having tough times. So I was already in the process of brain storming a sequel to this story.**

** "****Oh god no lease your writing is terrible someone save us from this torture."**

**Oh well I am writing one but I want to wait until Avengers: Age of Ultron comes out because I know it is going to interfere with the AoS and it will interfere with the sequel. But yes my sequel will also include Agent Carter so it will be like a triover. Also I was thinking of on the side do a Bucky and Skye pairing that is not related to this story. So what do you think? **

**Good? Bad? Still deciding? Horrible idea?**

**3**


End file.
